


The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down by otter

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] C'est comme si ce chien était sorti tout droit des rêves d'enfance de Stiles et était devenu réalité juste parce que Stiles le voulait assez fort. C'était le chien le plus génial de tous les temps, et lui et Stiles avaient un lien. Un lien profond et incassable parce que cet animal était son âme sœur, évidemment. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu’à convaincre le chien.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634774) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



> Titre : The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down  
> Auteur : otter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Me revoilà déjà avec une autre traduction ! Il s’agit d’une histoire de 10 chapitres, écrite par otter qui m’a autorisé à la traduire, j'espère qu’elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Plus tard, il se réalisera que ramener le chien chez lui n’était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue.

Mais Stiles ne s’intéressait pas au ‘plus tard’ cependant. Il vivait dans le présent. Enfin, dans le présent-et-tout-ce-qui-menait-à-ce-présent, ce qui était peut-être juste une autre façon de dire qu'il pensait à tout sauf à l'avenir, ce qui était une autre façon de dire qu'il ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences. C'était ce que son père allait dire de toute façon.

Ce n’était que des mensonges, des mensonges horribles, parce que Stiles réfléchissait totalement aux conséquences, c'est juste que c’était un optimiste. Dans la version du futur qu’il se faisait dans sa tête, son père était incapable de résister aux nombreux charmes du chien, et Stiles et le chien devenaient meilleurs amis et des compagnons fidèles; et peut-être qu'un jour, son protecteur loyal le sauverait d'une mort certaine quand il tomberait dans un puit ou quelque chose du genre. Le point était que, si un jour il tombait dans un puits et qu'il n'avait pas de chien, il allait juste mourir là-bas, tout seul dans l’humidité et le froid, donc avoir un chien était vraiment une mesure de sécurité préventive. Comme une ceinture de sécurité.

“Je ne pense pas vraiment que ton père va accepter cet argument, Stiles,” dit Scott, avec un air douteux qui faisait ressembler son visage à celui des chiots Shar Pei ridés dans la cage derrière lui.

Stiles est vraiment tenté de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de prendre une photo de leurs visages inquiets identiques, mais pour ce faire, il devrait retirer ses mains du chien sur la table d'examen, et il ne le voulait pas. C’était son chien. C’était un moment de partage important. Il était quasiment sûr que les premières quarante-huit heures étaient cruciales pour… l’imprégnation. Comme pour les canards.

“Tu ne donnes pas assez de crédit à mes pouvoirs de persuasion,” dit Stiles. Il avait les doigts enfouis dans l'épaisse fourrure du cou du chien et il était déterminé à ne pas lâcher prise. C’était le destin, il en était sûr: Stiles et ce chien étaient faits l’un pour l’autre.

“Tu n'as aucun pouvoir de persuasion,” déclara Scott. “Si c’était le cas, tu aurais déjà un chien. Tu implores ton père pour en avoir un depuis que tu as cinq ans.”

"Je sais ! C'est pourquoi il me doit totalement ça. Il m’en a privé toute mon enfance. Et maintenant que je suis presque un homme, il est important qu'il me permette de faire mes propres choix de vie.”

“Je ne pense pas qu'il va gober ça non plus,” dit Scott. Il utilisait une voix douce comme s'il annonçait de mauvaises nouvelles, mais ce n’était pas de mauvaises nouvelles, juste des prédictions pessimistes basées sur un manque de pensées positives. Comme un bulletin météo. “Écoute, mec, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour dire que tu devrais avoir un chien parce que tu es sérieusement doué pour câliner les chiots quand tu viens ici après l'école. Mais peut-être que… ce chien n'est peut-être pas le bon pour toi.”

"Oh mon dieu, tu plaisantes ?" Dit Stiles, et il pensa que c’était un miracle qu’il soit même parvenu à dire quoi que ce soit à cause du choc et de sa consternation, parce que qu'est-ce que Scott essayait de faire là, le faire pleurer ? “C’est le chien le plus génial qui ait jamais existé. Ce chien est parfait  pour moi."

“Il t’a grogné dessus tout le chemin jusqu’à que vous arriviez ici, Stiles. Et pas des grognements du genre ‘hé quelqu’un vient de me renverser avec sa voiture et ma jambe me fait mal’, mais plutôt des grognements du genre ‘je vais t’arracher le visage avec mes dents’. Comment l'as-tu même fait monter dans ta voiture ?”

Stiles haussa les épaules et passa un doigt le long du museau très long du chien, du bout de son nez à la fourrure chaude et douce entre ses yeux. "Nous avons un lien spécial", dit-il, en regardant avec tendresse le visage endormi de son nouvel ami pour toujours. Le chien avait l'air un peu ridicule car il était encore suffisamment sous sédation pour être totalement défoncé, clignant très lentement des yeux avec sa longue langue rose tombant sur la table d'examen. “Nos âmes ont un lien profond, Scott. Il me fait confiance. Et il était également un peu inconscient à ce moment-là.”

Scott regardait aussi la bouche du chien, mais il ne sembla pas apprécier l'adorabilité du visage endormi du chien en train de baver. Et ce n’était même pas par intérêt professionnel non plus; il était évident qu'il ne vérifiait pas la respiration du chien ou la couleur de ses gencives quand il dit: “Ses dents sont putain d’énormes, Stiles. Et son crâne aussi. Et ses pattes."

"Je sais, il est comme le plus beau chien badass qui ait jamais existé," approuva Stiles. C'est vrai, il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à ce que Scott l'admette, parce que Scott était soudainement totalement anti-chien, puisque sur cette question cruciale, Scott avait apparemment abandonné la Team Stiles.

Sérieusement, cependant, c’était le chien le plus étonnant que Stiles ait jamais vu, et Stiles avait vu beaucoup de chiens, parce que le refus de son père de le laisser en avoir un avait contribué à un shopping compulsif de Stiles sur les sites d'adoption de chiens, sur lesquels il aimait tomber complètement amoureux d'au moins un chien par semaine. Il pouvait voir maintenant que ce n’étaient que des engouements passagers superficiels, parce que ça c’était de l'amour, et ce chien était clairement fait pour Stiles parce qu'il était fondamentalement tout ce que Stiles avait toujours voulu. Il était énorme, pour commencer, ce qui était génial parce que Stiles avait toujours aimé les gros chiens; il avait toujours nourri le fantasme secret d'avoir un frère d'âme canin si gros qu'il pourrait mettre ses pattes sur ses épaules pour lui faire un câlin, et ce chien se qualifiait totalement pour le job rien qu’à sa taille. (Bien que rétrospectivement, l'année que Stiles avait passé à essayer de convaincre son père qu'ils devraient prendre un Danois ait pu causer plus de tort à la cause du chien qu’autre chose.) Il prenait toute la table d'examen, et c’était la grande table d'examen, celle sur laquelle Stiles lui-même s'était étiré une fois pour une sieste très inconfortable. Le chien avait des pattes assez énormes, comme des raquettes à neige, et ses jambes étaient vraiment longues comme s'il était peut-être jeune et qu'il grandissait encore. Il était noir mais pas tout à fait uniforme; son pelage avait ces impressionnantes nuances argentées autour de ses yeux, sur les côtés de son cou, et le long de ses flancs et de ses hanches. Il ressemblait un peu au berger allemand de l'unité K-9 du département du shérif, si ce chien avait été bombardé de rayons gamma et transformé en la magnifique version canine du Hulk. Il ressemblait à la version canine de Sirius Black que Stiles avait toujours imaginée. C’était comme si ce chien était sorti tout droit des rêves d'enfance de Stiles et était devenu réalité juste parce que Stiles le voulait assez fort. 

"Il est plutôt impressionnant," admit Scott. “Il ne ressemble tout simplement pas à un chien pour moi. Il ressemble plus à un loup."

Stiles soupira, parce que les tentatives de Scott pour le dissuader devenaient désespérées maintenant. Ils avaient discuté de ça. Il existait un lien spécial. “Scott, il n'y a pas de loups en Californie. Il n'y en a pas eu en quatre-vingts ans.”

“D’accord, mais les gens en élèvent, Stiles. Comme des animaux de compagnie. Peut-être qu'il s'est échappé de quelque part ? Et il y a des réserves naturelles qui abritent des loups. Le docteur Deaton a dit qu'il travaillait avec un vétérinaire qui traitait des animaux tels que des ours et des hyènes dans l'un de ces endroits.”

“Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu essaies de m’en dissuader,” dit Stiles. Il plissa les yeux vers Scott parce que Scott n’était pas rationnel à ce sujet. Peut-être qu'il était juste inquiet que Stiles ne traîne plus avec lui maintenant que Stiles avait son propre patronus vivant. “C’est juste un chien, Scott. Regarde-le. Il a l'air trop pathétique pour être un loup. Réfléchissons un peu.”

Ce n’était pas un mensonge, le chien avait l'air assez pitoyable. Mis à part à quel point son visage avait l’air ridicule (Stiles commença à penser que Scott avait donné trop de sédation au chien, car il avait l'air assez assommé), il avait un carré rasé sur sa patte avant où un cathéter était accroché et connecté à une intraveineuse. Son autre jambe avant était enfermée dans un tout nouveau plâtre qui s'étendait sur presque toute la longueur de sa jambe et que Scott, pour une raison quelconque, avait choisi de faire de couleur citron vert. Le chien était plus maigre qu'il ne devrait l'être, son pelage était couvert de terre et de petits morceaux de feuilles et de tous les signes d'une vie triste et solitaire vécue dans les bois, abandonné et négligé. Stiles était un peu triste rien qu’à le regarder.

"Eh bien," dit Scott, et Stiles pouvait dire rien qu’au ton de sa voix qu'il repensait à sa stupide position anti-chien. “Je suppose que tu pourrais juste le garder pendant un certain temps, pendant qu'il récupère ? Et si ton père est vraiment énervé, nous pouvons toujours lui trouver un bon foyer.”

“Il a déjà un bon foyer,” dit Stiles, puis juste au cas où cela sonnait comme s’il avait volé le chien du jardin de quelqu'un, puis concocté le reste de son histoire, il ajouta, “je veux dire ma maison. Papa va l'adorer. Ou va apprendre à l'aimer, du moins. Attends de voir."

"Bien sûr," dit Scott, bien qu'il semblait avoir des doutes. "Est-ce que ton père est à la maison en ce moment ?"

“Nan, il sera probablement absent toute la nuit. Il a reçu un appel plus tôt au sujet d'un corps dans les bois. J'étais sur le chemin pour chez toi pour t’en parler, en fait; mais j’ai totalement oublié quand j'ai renversé le chien.”

“Wow, c'est un peu plus d'excitation que ce qu’on a l’habitude de voir ici,” dit Scott, les yeux écarquillés. "Est-ce qu’ils savent ce qui s'est passé ?"

“Je ne pense pas,” dit Stiles. “Des randonneurs ont trouvé le corps, mais c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais. Enfin… ils ont trouvé la moitié du corps."

"C'est… dégoûtant," dit Scott en grimaçant.

"Je sais, j’allais proposer que nous cherchions l'autre moitié, mais maintenant j'ai des responsabilités. Je dois ramener mon nouveau chien badass à la maison et m’occuper de lui. Tu as fini avec lui ? Il a toujours l'air un peu  endormi.”

"Oh, ouais, j'ai fini," dit Scott, et commença à dérouler la bande adhésive autour du cathéter pour pouvoir l'enlever. “Il a commencé à se réveiller, donc je lui ai donné une autre dose de sédatif, il pourrait être dans les vapes pendant un certain temps. Je vais te donner des médicaments contre la douleur et des antibiotiques. Tu peux simplement mettre les pilules dans de la viande ou du beurre de cacahouète, et il les avalera probablement sans aucun problème.”

"Es-tu même qualifié pour faire ça ?" Lui demanda Stiles pendant qu'ils emmenaient le chien à la Jeep. C’était beaucoup plus facile de le porter à deux et aussi que le chien soit actuellement incapable de menacer la vie de qui que ce soit; le chien était encore majoritairement endormi quand ils l'installèrent à l’arrière. "Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes avec Deaton, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Eh bien, je ne vais pas lui dire," dit Scott, comme si l'idée de dire la vérité était absurde, ce qui était un bon point parce que c’était des adolescents. La transparence totale n’était pas vraiment leur point fort. “Je vais nettoyer, et ce ne sera pas grave. Il saura probablement que je l'ai fait de toute façon et sera secrètement heureux que je n'aie pas pris la peine de l'appeler; il a toujours un club de lecture ou quelque chose du genre le vendredi, il n'aime pas vraiment être interrompu.”

"Hein," dit Stiles, et ferma la porte arrière de la Jeep à la vue de son animal de compagnie drogué. “Permettre à des adolescents d’utiliser des appareils de radiographie et faire des plâtres sans aucune sorte de certification professionnelle ne semble pas très professionnel.”

"Oh, désolé," dit Scott, et il avait l'air un peu énervé maintenant, alors Stiles aurait peut-être dû se taire il y a cinq minutes. “Nous pouvons retourner à l’intérieur et je retirerai le plâtre pour que tu puisses revenir pendant les heures d’ouverture et payer Deaton pour le faire.”

"Non non, tu as fait un travail merveilleux et fantastique, Scott, tu es le meilleur ami de tous les temps et puis-je te dire que tu es un excellent technicien vétérinaire."

"Tu as raison. Je lui ai déjà donné des injections pour ce soir pour que tu puisses commencer à lui donner ses pilules demain matin, suis simplement les instructions sur les boîtes," expliqua Scott. Il lui tendit deux flacons en plastique que Stiles fourra dans ses poches. 

"Je t'appellerai demain pour m'assurer que ton nouveau chien ne t'a pas mangé. Sérieusement, mec, fais attention d'accord ? C'est un très gros chien et il ne semblait pas très amical. Quand tu lui as mis la muselière pour que je puisse mettre en place le cathéter, il avait un regard meurtrier."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Scott, vraiment," dit Stiles, alors qu'il montait sur le siège du conducteur. "Je suis sûr que quand il se sentira mieux, son attitude s'améliorera. De plus, nous avons un…"

"Lien, ouais, je sais," dit Scott, mais l’expression sur son visage ressemblait moins à ‘je reconnais votre profonde connexion spirituelle’ et plus à ‘je sais ce que tu vas dire parce que tu dis toujours des trucs stupides’. Ce qui était injuste parce que c’était habituellement Scott qui disait des trucs stupides.

"Il m'aime vraiment,"reconnut Stiles, et se lança dans son nouvel et glorieux avenir de propriétaire de chien.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down  
> Auteur : otter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Désolée pour le retard. Voilà le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture et bon début de semaine à tous !

Son nouveau chien ne l'aimait pas du tout. Et son attitude ne s'améliora pas.

Stiles s'arrêta à l'animalerie _Pet Emporium_ sur le chemin du retour, se glissant à l'intérieur cinq minutes avant l'heure de fermeture affichée sur la porte et ignorant ostensiblement les regards furieux de l'employé derrière le comptoir. Cet employé se révéla être Greenberg, un gamin revêche que Stiles connaissait vaguement de l'équipe de lacrosse—il ne connaissait que vaguement la plupart des gens de l'équipe de lacrosse parce que Stiles et Scott passaient tout leur temps sur le banc. Quand il devint évident que Stiles était sur le point de dépenser une somme importante, Greenberg sembla enclin à aider Stiles

Il commença par choisir une médaille, parce qu'il ne voulait jamais se séparer de son compagnon canin, et pendant que Greenberg programmait la machine de gravure informatisée avec les informations de Stiles, Stiles parcourut le reste du magasin, prenant tous les accessoires d'un propriétaire de chien.

Un collier semblait être l'objet logique pour commencer, et il en trouva un en cuir noir robuste qui allait avoir fière allure sur son chien. Il y avait une laisse assortie donc il l'attrapa aussi, puis des bols, des friandises de boeuf séchés et un grand lit doux pour chien. Il fit un aller-retour pour jeter tout cela sur le comptoir afin d'avoir les mains libres pour prendre plus de choses. Il se retrouva ensuite avec quelques balles de tennis et un jouet couinant en peluche en forme d'écureuil, ainsi que quelques rouleaux de sacs en plastique pour ramasser la merde de chien et un énorme sac de croquettes de qualité scandaleusement cher. Puis, il devint peut-être un peu fou, prenant une corde pour jouer avec le chien, un frisbee et à peu près cinq types différents de brosses de toilettage, un coupe-ongles et du shampoing pour chien. Et un livre sur les bases du dressage. Et un livre pour dresser les chiens à faire des tours parce que ça allait être _hilarant_ quand il entraînerait cet énorme chien à rouler et à s'asseoir comme un poney de cirque. Quand il posa toutes ces choses sur le comptoir, Greenberg sourit et lui demanda si son chien était propre, et comme il ne le savait pas vraiment, Stiles ramena la moitié de l'allée dédiée aux produits de nettoyage à la caisse parce que si son chien faisait pipi à l'intérieur de la maison et que Stiles n'était pas en mesure de faire complètement disparaître toutes les preuves, son père allait l'assassiner, et ce serait alors le corps de Stiles que les gens chercheraient dans les bois.

Mettre le tout dans la Jeep lui prit encore plusieurs voyages, et il dut tout poser sur le siège passager parce que le chien—qui commençait vraiment à se réveiller maintenant, essayant de façon encore vaseuse de se relever sur ses pattes avant—occupait à peu près tout l'espace à l'arrière qu'il utilisait généralement pour charger des trucs. Une fois qu'il eut enfin tout chargé dans la voiture, Stiles s'assit sur le siège du conducteur, sortit la nouvelle médaille brillante de la poche de son gilet et l'accrocha au collier.

Quand il se tourna sur son siège et tendit les mains pour attacher le collier autour du cou du chien, celui-ci grogna et appuya son menton contre sa poitrine comme s'il savait qu'il était encore un peu à l'ouest, mais qu'il était quand même offensé par tout cela.

"C'est important, d'accord ?" Dit Stiles. "Comme toujours avoir son portefeuille sur soi et porter des sous-vêtements propres. Aide-moi là, mec."

Le chien ne l'aida pas, mais c'était pas grave parce que l'animal était évidemment encore trop groggy pour avoir son mot à dire, alors Stiles le fit quand même, enroulant rapidement le collier autour de la nuque du chien et le bouclant maladroitement sur le devant. Le chien poussa son museau contre les mains de Stiles et pendant un moment pétrifiant, Stiles pensa qu'il allait sérieusement être mordu par son propre chien, mais le chien finit par simplement le sentir à la place, reniflant le long de son pouce et jusqu'au point de pulsation de son poignet.

"D'accord, sérieusement mec, ton nez est vraiment froid," lui dit Stiles. "Et humide."

Le chien souffla et détourna le regard, comme pour dire qu'il ne voulait pas sentir quoi que ce soit de Stiles de toute façon, mais le chien portait le collier et Stiles avait toujours ses mains alors _mission accomplie_.

Une fois qu'il arriva dans l'allée de chez lui, qui était heureusement toujours dépourvue de la voiture de police de son père, le chien était à peu près complètement réveillé. Il s'était assis pour regarder par les fenêtres quand la voiture s'arrêta. Il bougeait avec précaution et laissa même échapper un petit gémissement involontaire lorsqu'il essaya de mettre trop de poids sur sa jambe plâtrée.

"Ça va, ne bouge pas, nous sommes arrivés, home sweet home," babilla Stiles en direction du chien, alors qu'il sortait la laisse de ses sacs de courses et faisait le tour vers l'arrière de la Jeep.

Quand il ouvrit la portière arrière, le chien recula et ses yeux bougèrent d'un côté à l'autre de Stiles, comme s'il essayait de décider dans quelle direction sauter dans sa tentative de fuite. Ses muscles étaient déjà contractés et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un grognement qui sembla presque automatique, comme si menacer de tuer des gens était juste son air habituel et qu'il n'y pensait même pas. Il n'allait pas _vraiment_ arracher la gorge de Stiles avec ses dents massives. Enfin, probablement pas.

Stiles leva ses deux bras sans même y penser, créant une barrière de fortune vraiment fragile avec ses propres membres, et déclara (un peu hystériquement et beaucoup trop fort), " _Attends_ !"

Le chien arrêta de grogner et le fixa comme si _Stiles_ était celui qui agissait comme un fou. Alors que, bonjour, ce n'était pas lui qui faisait une imitation de Cujo. Stiles prit une profonde inspiration, les bras toujours levés, et décida qu'ils avaient besoin de parler de ça.

"Ok, écoute. Je sais que les chiens ne comprennent pas le français, mais je vais tout de même être franc avec toi, d'accord mec ? Voilà la situation. Tu es blessé. Si tu t'enfuis, tu vas probablement aggraver les choses, ou tu vas de nouveau te faire renverser par une voiture ou quelque chose du genre, et si cela se produit, je te jure que je vais sérieusement me mettre à pleurer. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me voir pleurer; je suis moche quand je pleure. Et puis, j'ai sauvé ton cul ce soir parce que si je n'avais pas été là, cette deuxième voiture t'aurait heurté aussi et tu serais complètement foutu. Donc je pense vraiment que tu devrais juste rester avec moi, parce que tu m'en dois une. Tu m'en dois même plusieurs, en fait. Je viens de t'acheter de la nourriture, un lit confortable et une tonne d'autres choses, et Scott m'a donné des pilules pour soulager la douleur et éviter que ta jambe ne s'infecte, ce que tu vas vraiment devoir prendre. Je pense donc que tu devrais juste te reposer ici et te détendre jusqu'à ce que ta jambe aille mieux."

Le chien se contenta de le fixer, ce qui était uniquement ce à quoi Stiles pouvait s'attendre, puisqu'il venait de vomir tout une tirade à un animal qui ne comprenait pas la moindre chose qu'il disait. C'était donc super. Mais le chien ne recommença pas à grogner et la tension quitta ses muscles, puis il poussa cet énorme soupir comme si Stiles était un vrai idiot mais que le chien allait quand même lui faire plaisir. Alors Stiles baissa prudemment les bras et le chien ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'échapper. Il ne montrait même plus ses dents et ne menaçait plus de lui infliger des blessures corporelles horribles.

Stiles se pencha lentement, brandissant l'extrémité du clip de la laisse pour montrer clairement ses intentions. Le chien soupira à nouveau, roula des yeux et détourna le regard comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que ces conneries étaient vraiment sa vie. Il semblait en quelque sorte résigné à son sort après ça, car une fois la laisse en place, il se leva avec précaution et se dirigea vers le bord de la porte ouverte, comme s'il essayait de trouver comment descendre sans que cela ne lui inflige davantage de souffrances, bien qu'il préférerait probablement la douleur au fait que Stiles lui parle.

"Oh hé, je ferais mieux de te porter," dit Stiles, puis le fit avant que le chien n'ait la possibilité de changer d'avis. Le chien était _vraiment lourd_ , et il avait cette expression sur le visage comme s'il n'avait jamais souffert d'aussi horribles indignités de sa vie, mais Stiles était celui qui allait finir avec une hernie donc il ne comprenait pas quel était le problème du chien.

"Tu es prêt ? Ça va être génial," dit Stiles. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée à un rythme lent, faisant comme si c'était à cette vitesse qu'il marchait normalement parce que le chien se déplaçait un peu comme si tout son corps le faisait souffrir mais Stiles avait le sentiment que s'il pensait que Stiles le dorlotait, il ferait probablement… quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais. Peut-être qu'il casserait la jambe de Stiles pour qu'il puisse voir ce que ça faisait. Cela ne dérangeait pas Stiles cependant, car il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait porté le chien dans la rue, marchant à travers la piscine de lumière projetée par les phares de la voiture arrêtée qui avait presque renversé l'animal une deuxième fois, et il était presque sûr que le chien était mort. Il était donc surtout content de voir son ami à fourrure debout sur ses pattes, même si l'expérience avait rendu le chien vindicatif.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison sans incident cependant, ce qui était génial parce que Stiles n'était pas sûr que le chien ait déjà appartenu à quelqu'un avant ou qu'il ait été formé pour marcher en laisse ou quelque chose du genre; et le chien était tellement énorme que Stiles devait avouer qu'il était un peu inquiet que celui-ci puisse juste arracher la laisse des mains de Stiles et disparaître. Le chien ne semblait pas intéressé par le fait de s'échapper de toute façon; surtout au vue de la façon presque ivre dont il marchait, il semblait surtout intéressé par une sieste.

Quand ils entrèrent, le chien regarda autour de lui comme s'il faisait une évaluation tactique de la pièce, puis il regarda le canapé comme s'il faisait une sorte d'évaluation de confort, et apparemment il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il commença à boiter avec détermination vers celui-ci, et la vie de Stiles défila devant ses yeux.

"Oh mon Dieu, non," dit Stiles, et laissa le chien arriver au bout de la laisse qu'il tenait toujours, parce que _non_. Le chien avait l'air _énervé_ , mais Stiles n'allait pas débattre sur ce sujet, car il ne permettrait pas que ce beau partenariat soit tragiquement écourté par son père juste parce que son nouveau chien voulait avoir des droits sur les meubles. "Je ne plaisante même pas, mec, s'il y a un seul poil de chien sur ce canapé, je suis presque sûr que mon père me tuera. En fait, c'est probablement préférable que tu reste à peu près où je suis, juste pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que mon père s'habitue à l'idée. De cette façon, il pourra être assuré que je suis à cent pour cent dévoué à tes soins constants et il pourra totalement prétendre que tu n'es même pas là. Nous pouvons installer ton nouveau lit dans ma chambre, qu'est-c'est que tu en penses ?"

Le chien souffla, regarda le canapé comme s'il essayait de décider si cela valait la peine de mettre fin à la vie de Stiles, puis il laissa finalement échapper un bruit qui ressemblait vraiment à un grognement et que Stiles choisit de prendre comme accord. Stiles les mena vers les escaliers, gardant la laisse lâche comme une sorte d'offrande de paix, mais la gardant quand même en main au cas où le chien essaierait de se précipiter vers le salon à la place. Cela lui prit du temps pour monter les escaliers, mais quand ils atteignirent enfin le sommet et que Stiles fit entrer le chien dans sa chambre, il eut l'impression d'avoir gagné la moitié de la bataille. Ce qui était évidemment un faux sentiment d'accomplissement parce que son père n'était pas encore à la maison, donc vraiment la bataille n'avait même pas encore commencé.

"D'accord," dit Stiles, et il détacha la laisse, laissant le chien errer dans la pièce comme il le souhaitait, et il espérait que ce ne serait pas une idée terriblement désastreuse parce que, pour autant qu'il sache, ce chien pourrait être l'animal le plus destructeur de la planète. Il pourrait être comme le vélociraptor des chiens et il allait l'enfermer dans sa chambre, où son ordinateur se trouvait. "Je vais aller chercher tous tes trucs dans la Jeep et ensuite je te préparerai un délicieux dîner, d'accord ? Rend-moi juste une immense faveur et ne détruit rien. Cool ?"

Le chien se tenait juste au milieu de la pièce et regardait Stiles comme s'il était mentalement déficient.

"Cool !" Stiles acquiesça avec lui-même, car le chien étant incapable de parler signifiait que Stiles pouvait se faire sa propre opinion sur ce que le chien dirait, et il aimait penser que le chien serait d'accord avec lui. "Je reviens tout de suite !"

Il lui fallut encore deux voyages pour transporter tous les trucs qu'il avait achetés, puis il dut trouver un endroit pour cacher certains trucs pour que son père ne sache pas pour le chien dès qu'il passerait la porte. Ce serait bien d'avoir un peu de temps pour y aller en douceur et s'habituer à l'idée, peut-être même d'abord le soudoyer avec un petit déjeuner. Peut-être que si Stiles cuisinait du bacon—du vrai bacon, pas le genre de bacon à la dinde faible en matière grasse—il serait possible de convaincre son père d'être d'accord avec n'importe quoi.

Stiles finit par cacher la moitié des affaires dans le garde-manger de la cuisine; son père n'ouvrait quasiment jamais le garde-manger, parce que le garde-manger était l'endroit où ils gardaient les ingrédients pour _cuisiner_ , et Stiles était le seul à cuisiner. 'Cuisiner' pour son père incluait des plats surgelés et le micro-ondes.

Une fois que certains des trucs furent rangés, Stiles attrapa le grand lit moelleux pour chien et le jouet écureuil couinant, et les transporta à l'étage avec lui, mais quand il revient dans sa chambre, il devient immédiatement évident que le chien n'aurait pas besoin du lit pour chien. Il semblait beaucoup aimer le lit de Stiles.

"Mec, c'est injuste," dit Stiles. "As-tu une idée de ton degré de saleté en ce moment ? Je ne peux probablement pas te donner un bain pendant un certain temps avec ce plâtre, mais tu aurais au moins pu me donner une chance de sortir les trucs de toilettage avant de souiller mon lit."

Le chien, qui semblait avoir retapé la couette d'une façon qui ressemblait légèrement à un nid et qui dormait également avec sa tête _sur un oreiller_ , ouvrit juste un œil, considéra Stiles et le tout nouveau lit pour chien, puis grogna et referma l'œil. C'était un total snobage, voilà ce que c'était

Stiles avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas dire au chien de descendre du lit. C'était clairement un animal intelligent, et qui sait, peut-être qu'avant c'était un chien de détection, un chien d'aveugle ou un super-chien qui servait aux expériences d'un savant fou. Il pourrait aussi très bien être en mesure de comprendre parfaitement une des cent commandes verbales et d'effectuer le tango au bon moment. Même si cela était le cas, Stiles était toujours à cent pour cent certain que s'il essayait de dire au chien 'pas touche', il se contenterait de le regarder de manière hautaine et condescendante tout en portant des jugements sur la vie de Stiles.

Stiles était sûr que la seule façon de le battre était de se montrer plus rusé que lui. Alors Stiles redescendit dans le garde-manger, ouvrit le sac de nourriture pour chien (qui était si cher que Stiles ne savait pas si c'était réellement fait de caviar) et prépara la portion recommandée dans l'un des nouveaux bols en métal. Il remplit d'eau l'autre bol, puis ramena les deux dans sa chambre, prêt à faire son retour triomphant et à récupérer l'espace qui lui revenait de droit.

Il ouvrit la porte et chantonna : "C'est l'heure du dîner !" et secoua les croquettes dans le bol.

Le chien leva sa tête entière cette fois, regardant Stiles avec intérêt, le nez levé pour flairer l'air, mais ensuite il laissa simplement échapper un bruit dégoûté et laissa retomber sa tête.

"Allez mec ! Dîner !" Stiles secoua à nouveau le bol des croquettes, mais le chien ne fit que grommeler et se tortiller contre le lit, comme s'il s'installait pour le long terme.

Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon de commencer leur relation, mais Stiles était intelligent; il pouvait reconnaître quand il avait été battu.

Il laissa les bols de croquettes et d'eau, espérant que peut-être le chien était juste timide et qu'il mangerait au moins quelque chose, peut-être pendant que Stiles ne regardait pas. Au lieu de rester et de bouder sur la perte de son lit, parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction au chien, Stiles redescendit dans la cuisine, sortit les restes du poulet rôti de la veille du réfrigérateur, ajouta un tas de légumes cuits à la vapeur que son père n'arrêtait pas d''oublier' de prendre avec son déjeuner et mit le tout au micro-ondes.

Il ramena son propre dîner à l'étage avec lui, car il ne savait pas combien de temps il était prêt à laisser le chien sans surveillance, et il y avait probablement environ mille choses qu'il avait besoin de Googler pour ne pas complément gâcher cette relation.

À la seconde où il entra à nouveau dans la pièce, cette fois-ci avec une assiette fumante de son propre delicieux repas, il eut toute l'attention du chien. Les oreilles du chien pivotèrent vers lui et restèrent verrouillées comme un système de missile guidé par laser, et il pouvait voir les narines du chien se dilater et les yeux du chien se rétrécir comme s'il était… eh bien, comme s'il essayait de savoir si la nourriture allait finir par être éparpillé dans la pièce quand il attaquerait Stiles comme une gazelle.

"N'y _pense_ même pas," dit Stiles de sa meilleure voix autoritaire, qui n'était en fait pas si bonne que ça. "Tu as ta propre nourriture, pourquoi ne la mange-tu pas ?"

Le chien souffla vivement, comme pour dire que sa propre nourriture était indigne de lui, et continua de regarder l'assiette de Stiles comme si c'était son droit imprescriptible. Évidemment, Stiles ferait l'acquisition d'un chien avec un problème de comportement.

"Pas question, mec," dit Stiles, et s'assit dans son fauteuil d'ordinateur comme si c'était un trône, comme si le pouvoir impressionnant de Stiles de pouvoir faire des choses que le chien ne pouvait pas vraiment faire, comme s'asseoir sur une chaise à roulettes, devrait lui donner le dernier mot dans tous les domaines. Il tenait son assiette dans une main et appuya sur le bouton d'alimentation de son ordinateur avec l'autre. "C'est mon dîner," dit-il, et piqua un morceau de poulet avec une fourchette comme pour démontrer cela, le mettant ensuite dans sa bouche et le mâchant avec un plaisir exagéré. Puis il désigna avec sa fourchette le bol intact et son abondance de croquettes, et dit: "C'est _ton_ dîner. Que tu devrais manger, parce que ça coûte une petite fortune. Elles contiennent des vrais morceaux de bison, de fruits et d'autres choses. Tu vas les aimer."

Le chien ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever du lit, et il se contenta de regarder Stiles avec les yeux plissés tandis que Stiles enfonça une fourchette de légumes cuits à la vapeur dans sa bouche. Après un long moment, d'un silence rempli de reproches de la part du chien de l'autre côté de la pièce, le chien se rallongea dramatiquement sur le côté, feignant le désintérêt.

"D'accord, mais c'est la seule nourriture que tu vas avoir," dit Stiles, ayant l'impression de prendre le bon départ en établissant des règles. "Alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer."

Le chien grogna comme s'il pensait faire un compromis en faisant de Stiles son dîner à la place, mais c'était évidemment une menace creuse car il ne prit même pas la peine de se rasseoir. Puis, comme si l'idée venait juste de lui venir, il se tortilla sur le lit, passant de l'extrême droite du lit au milieu, et se frottant frénétiquement contre les couvertures et les draps comme si son corps entier le démangeait et qu'il essayait de se gratter. Il laissa derrière lui des morceaux de végétation, des poils de chien noirs et raides, et une épaisse couche de terre sur les draps auparavant assez propres, puis il s'installa avec un gémissement heureux en plein milieu du lit, comme s'il s'était enfin mis à l'aise. Il était en quelque sorte sur son dos maintenant, mais de travers parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lever la patte avec le plâtre en l'air comme il le faisait avec les autres. Sa tête était à l'envers quand il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer Stiles comme pour lui demander ce qu'il allait faire à ce sujet maintenant.

Stiles le fixa en retour, puis fit tourner sa chaise et leva ses pieds, un à la fois de façon délibérée pour les poser sur le lit. Il n'avait pas encore enlevé ses chaussures et elles n'étaient pas vraiment propres, surtout depuis que le chien avait saigné dessus, mais Stiles croisa simplement ses jambes sur le lit avec désinvolture, se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et prit une autre bouchée de poulet, parce qu'il le pouvait.

"Je fais partie de l'équipe de crosse," dit Stiles au chien. "Tu n'as probablement jamais vu de vestiaire pour garçons, mais permet-moi de t'assurer que je me sens parfaitement à l'aise avec un certain niveau de crasse. De plus, en tant qu'ami, je veux juste te dire que quand tu te roules sur le dos comme ça, tu ressembles à un chiot, et cela me donne juste envie de te gratter le ventre."

Le chien le fixa encore un instant, comme s'il essayait juste de prouver que rien de ce que Stiles pouvait dire n'aurait le moindre effet sur ses choix de vie, puis il se remit lentement sur le côté, faisant cette fois face au mur, comme s'il n'avait actuellement et n'avait même jamais eu aucun intérêt pour le dîner de Stiles. Stiles regarda le chien faire semblant de dormir pendant un certain temps, et il était presque sûr qu'il put voir le moment exact où le chien arrêta de faire semblant et s'endormit vraiment, parce que le petit peu de tension qui restait dans le corps du chien disparut. Puis, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand Stiles termina son dîner, le chien commença à ronfler.

Stiles était presque sûr que son chien était secrètement une machine à tuer, mais ses ronflements étaient _complètement adorables_. Et le chien devait être fatigué, parce qu'il ne se réveilla plus, pas aux cliquetis du clavier ou même à l'ouverture de la porte quand Stiles sortit pour remettre son assiette dans la cuisine et aller se laver avant de se coucher.

Quand Stiles fut prêt à aller se coucher, le chien dormait toujours et ne bougea même pas quand Stiles grimpa dans le lit à côté de lui. Donc Stiles fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, en tant que seul humain dans cette relation et la personne qui était complètement en charge ici : il se serra dans la partie du lit, qui représentait moins de la moitié du lit, que le chien lui avait laissé, s'enroula contre le dos du chien et s'endormit.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down  
> Auteur : otter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!

Stiles se réveilla au son d'un grognement grave et dangereux, et de la sensation dérangeante d'être observé.

Au début, il pensa que c’était le chien qui faisait ces deux choses, parce que pour autant qu'il sache, montrer les dents et fixer les gens de façon effrayante étaient les activités préférées du chien. C’était définitivement le chien qui grognait du moins, et pas comme un cougar qui aurait grimpé par la fenêtre de la chambre. Cela était évident parce que Stiles pouvait sentir le son gronder du plus profond de la poitrine du chien; ça faisait vibrer les os de Stiles là où il avait passé ses deux bras autour de lui pendant son sommeil, et où son sternum était pressé contre le dos du chien. Il pouvait sentir ce bruit dans son cœur, ce qui était une sensation intéressante et vaguement troublante.

Mais le chien faisait toujours dos à Stiles, ce qui signifiait que le chien n’était pas celui dont Stiles pouvait sentir le regard, ce qui signifiait que Stiles était totalement foutu en ce moment. Il prit une seconde juste pour mettre en place son visage de joueur, et quand il leva les yeux, son père se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec une expression sur le visage qui laissait penser qu’il envisageait sérieusement de redescendre pour récupérer son arme de service. Il n’était pas clair de savoir s'il avait l'intention de tirer sur Stiles ou sur le chien. C’était probablement une chance sur deux en fonction de qui des deux se mettrait sur le chemin de la balle en premier. Peut-être qu’il le ferait à am-stram-gram. Il avait l'air vraiment paniqué cependant, et pas seulement à cause du fait que Stiles possédait illicitement un chien, donc cela avait probablement à voir avec la façon dont le chien montrait ses énormes canines et faisait sa meilleure imitation d’un dingo enragé.

Stiles se donna un petit discours d'encouragement qui consistait principalement en ok, tu peux le faire et agis juste de manière décontractée, il n’y a rien à voir ici, puis il dit: "Salut, papa." Il leva une main pour se frotter les yeux, puis donna une pichenette dans l’oreille du chien tout en lui disant, “Arrête c’est mon père.”

Le chien arrêta brusquement de grogner et se mit à grommeler à la place, grognon comme toujours, puis il se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur le ventre plutôt que sur le côté. Il enfonça son nez mouillé dans le creux entre le cou de Stiles et l'oreiller, et c'était un peu froid et inconfortable, mais Stiles avait l'impression que le chien faisait ça pour faire passer un message, car lui aussi semblait énervé d’avoir été réveillé. Stiles ne donna pas au chien la satisfaction de reculer comme il le voulait vraiment, même quand le chien ouvrit un œil pour lui jeter un regard sournois et sortit sa langue pour lécher une bande humide juste sous l'oreille de Stiles.

“Papa, il est vraiment tôt,” dit Stiles, regardant son père et cherchant à être à la fois énervé et nonchalant. “C'est samedi, nous devrions tous être en train de faire la grasse matinée.”

“Ouais, eh bien, apparemment, j'aurais dû être à la maison encore plus tôt,” dit son père en utilisant le ton ‘c’est quoi ce bordel, fiston’ que Stiles connaissait si bien. “Tu réalise que lorsque j'ai dit non à un chien—à plusieurs reprises, pendant plus d'une décennie—que je parlais de toutes les formes de canin, pas vrai ? Tu ne peux pas contourner le problème sur un point technique en ramenant un loup à la maison, Stiles.”

“Oh mon Dieu, qu’est-ce que vous avez tous ?” Dit Stiles en gémissant. Il tira le chien un peu plus près, serrant ses bras autour du cou du chien comme s'il devait physiquement empêcher son père de le traîner hors de la maison. Étonnamment, le chien ne résista pas et à la place, il le lécha à nouveau. “Ce n'est pas un loup, papa, c'est juste un chien super-majestueux. Je suis presque sûr qu'un loup ne me laisserait pas vivre pour raconter l'histoire si je lui faisais un câlin.”

Papa soupira, s’appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. “C’est au moins hybride de loup, Stiles, il doit l’être. Au fait, il est illégal d’en posséder un dans l'État de Californie.”

“Tu n’as aucune preuve,” dit Stiles, plissant les yeux en direction de son père.

“Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, fiston, puisque tu ne le gardes pas de toute façon.” Son père croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant de son mieux pour ressembler à un objet immobile.

“Papa, tu essaie toujours de m'apprendre à faire ce qui est juste, et je dois dire que en ce moment, je suis déçu de toi,” dit Stiles. “J’ai héroïquement sauvé la vie de ce chien, je lui ai fourni des soins médicaux et un abri, et maintenant tu veux que je le mette à la rue ? C'est assez cruel.”

“Tu es assez insupportable,” dit son père, puis désigna du doigt le collier autour du cou du chien. “Est-ce qu’il a une médaille ?”

“Il n'avait même pas de collier quand je l'ai trouvé,” déclara Stiles. “Et il n'a pas non plus de micropuce, Scott a vérifié. Allez, papa, c'est totalement le destin. Ce chien et moi sommes des âmes sœurs.”

Papa gémit. “D’accord, gamin, pour commencer, tu ne peux pas simplement voler l'animal de compagnie de quelqu'un. Je suis sûr qu'il a un propriétaire quelque part qui le cherche en ce moment même. De plus, tu as aussi sauté la partie où tu me demandais si tu pouvais ramener un chien à la maison. C’est une partie importante parce que c'est la partie où je dis non.”

"Papa—"

“Tu vas créer des affiches pour essayer de retrouver son propriétaire, Stiles,” dit son père, et son ton signifiait que ça sonnait la fin de cette conversation, et il ne rigolait pas. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur jour pour annoncer ça à son père, parce que le gars avait l'air un peu anéanti, comme s'il—eh bien, comme s'il avait passé toute la nuit dans les bois à la recherche d'un demi-cadavre. Ça devait probablement être épuisant. “Tu vas mettre des affiches en ville ce matin, et tu vas faire un effort sincère pour trouver son propriétaire ou tu seras puni pour le reste de ta vie. Compris ?"

“Mais je peux le garder si personne n’appelle,” dit Stiles, et il essaya de faire sonner ça plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

“Non, mais s'il se comporte bien, j'envisagerai de le laisser rester quelques jours pendant que tu cherches son propriétaire. Cet animal est à toi pour le moment, gamin, donc ne gâchez pas tout.”

“Je ne le ferai pas, je te le promets !” Dit Stiles, déjà en train de planifier comment il allait transformer ces ‘quelques jours’ en ‘pour toujours’. C’était un début, de toute façon. Il se propulsa hors du lit avec une nouvelle poussée d'énergie, prêt à se lever, à bouger et à faire… quelque chose. En commençant probablement par une douche parce que maintenant il sentait la saleté et le chien. Le chien le regardait comme s'il était une sitcom particulièrement hilarante, ce qui est probablement le cas vu qu’il n’était même pas debout depuis vingt secondes et qu'il avait déjà trébuché sur le jean sale qu'il avait laissé sur le sol et s’était presque cogné la tête contre son écran d'ordinateur.

“Je vais commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner,” dit son père en soupirant comme s'il savait que son fils était une cause perdue. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe alors qu'il retournait en bas, mais Stiles ne prit pas la peine d'essayer d'écouter ce qu’il disait car il était fort probable que ce soit des jurons à son égard, et il n’avait pas besoin de ce genre de conneries pour son estime de soi.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire ce matin de toute façon, parce que le travail d'un propriétaire de chien ne finissait jamais. Il se doucha en environ cinq minutes, car il avait hâte de retrouver le chien, puis il s'habilla et emmena le chien avec lui en bas, où son père tentait apparemment de faire cuire du bacon de dinde et des œufs. Il allait probablement trop cuire les deux, mais Stiles avait appris à vivre avec des œufs caoutchouteux, alors il ignora toute la scène et farfouilla dans le réfrigérateur, à la recherche d’un moyen idéal pour administrer les pilules du chien. Il choisit du fromage et en coupa quelques morceaux pour pouvoir fourrer dedans les antibiotiques et les analgésiques. 

Quand il se retourna, le chien était assis juste devant l'entrée de la cuisine, regardant attentivement Stiles, comme si quelqu'un lui avait dit de s'asseoir et de ne pas bouger. Son père regardait le tout du coin de l'œil et sembla, malgré lui, assez impressionné. Même quand Stiles se retourna avec les deux morceaux de fromage dans la main, le chien ne bougea pas, apparemment très heureux d'attendre que ses friandises lui soient livrées en main propre, et quand Stiles les lui donna avec précaution, une à la fois, le chien les prit chacune soigneusement entre ses dents puis les avala entièrement, comme s'il savait que les pilules étaient là et qu’il ne voulait pas les croquer.

“Bonnes manières,” reconnut son père à contrecœur. “Tu pourrais apprendre un truc ou deux de ce chien.”

“S’il te plaît, je lui ai appris tout ce qu'il sait,” dit Stiles, et il ébouriffa les oreilles du chien d’une façon qui transmettait leur connexion profonde et durable, ou du moins il l’espérait.

Le chien n'aida pas vraiment avec ça; il souffla juste comme s'il était offensé que Stiles s'approprie tout le mérite, puis se leva et marcha vers la porte d'entrée comme s'il était impatient que son serviteur humain l’emmène dehors. Au moins, le chien bougeait mieux aujourd'hui, comme si le sommeil avait fait du bien à ses courbatures et ses blessures, et il avait les yeux beaucoup plus brillants ce matin. Il ne boitait pas beaucoup, bien qu'il bougeait toujours maladroitement avec le plâtre.

Le reste de cette nouvelle routine matinale se déroula étonnamment bien. Il s’avéra que le chien savait marcher en laisse et qu'il marchait juste à côté de Stiles alors qu'ils vagabondaient autour du pâté de maisons. Il refusa de se comporter comme un animal normal et de se soulager sur l'herbe, mais il rentra à moitié dans une haie et grogna sur Stiles jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retourne, et ce fut après ça que le chien eut apparemment l'impression d'avoir enfin assez d'intimité pour se soulager. Stiles monta la garde et essaya de paraître décontracté, même s'il était conscient de ce à quoi il ressemblait vraiment, c’est-à-dire un cinglé essayant de tenir une haie en laisse pour l’emmener en promenade.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, le petit-déjeuner était prêt, alors Stiles descendit les plats du chien et les mit dans un coin pendant que lui et son père s'installaient à table. Le chien se promena pour examiner les plats et Stiles était sûr qu'il allait manger—les croquettes de la veille étaient toujours dans le bol—mais au lieu de cela, le chien se contenta de boire de l’eau. Puis il s'approcha de la table, s'assit par terre et les regarda manger leur bacon et leurs œufs. Il ne mendia pas, ne gémit pas et ne bava pas, mais il avait l'air ouvertement amer.

Stiles essaya de l'ignorer, parce qu’il avait lu la veille sur un site Web que donner à un chien n’importe quelle sorte d'attention pendant qu’on était à table allait simplement encourager un comportement éhonté à l'avenir, et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que son chien commence à essayer de voler le petit-déjeuner de son père.

Il s’avéra cependant qu'il avait sous-estimé le chien. Stiles ignora fermement tout ce qui l’entourait, du regard furieux du chien au jugement tacite de son père, choisissant plutôt de regarder ses œufs qui étaient, en fait, à la fois caoutchouteux et fades. Quand il releva les yeux, le chien avait migré et était soudainement assis juste à côté du père de Stiles. Il était toujours aussi poli, pas insistant, mais son regard n’exprimait plus une colère justifiée mais une imploration pathétique, et de temps en temps il baissait la tête comme s'il était gêné de mendier. C’était comme regarder un petit gamin des rues mendier pour plus de porridge. C'était peu digne, voilà ce que c’était.

Son père regarda le chien en fronçant les sourcils, et c'est alors que Stiles réalisa deux ou trois choses. Premièrement, il sut avec une clarté soudaine qu'il appellerait presque clairvoyance, que son père était sur le point de donner une tranche entière de bacon au chien. Deuxièmement, il sut exactement pourquoi son père avait refusé de lui laisser prendre un chien toutes ces années.

“Non, papa, ne—” avertit Stiles, sa propre fourchette retombant dans son assiette avec fracas, comme s'il allait sauter par-dessus la table et arrêter cette catastrophe avant qu'elle ne commence.

C'était trop tard. Son père tendait déjà le morceau de bacon et bien que le chien le prenne gentiment, gardant ses dents aussi loin que possible de la main de son père, la tranche entière disparut en un instant.

Le chien regarda Stiles et plissa les yeux comme s'il défiait Stiles faire un autre mouvement, donc Stiles se replaça confortablement sur sa chaise, sachant qu’il est battu. Il avait beaucoup été battu ces derniers temps, mais seulement depuis qu'il avait ramené le chien à la maison.

“Il a faim, Stiles,” le réprimande son père en tendant une part d'œufs brouillés trop cuits. Le chien ne semblait pas déranger par l’absence de compétences culinaires de son père. “Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas nourri ?”

“Je l’ai fait,” gémit Stiles. “Mais il ne va pas manger ses croquettes si tu lui donnes du bacon. C'est pourquoi tu as toujours dit non pour un chien, pas vrai ?”

Papa se renfrogna, mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant de nourrir le chien avec le contenu de son assiette. Le chien prenait chaque offrande avec délicatesse, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour mâcher avec un plaisir visible et pour jeter des regards triomphants à Stiles.

“Il y a plein de raison pour lesquelles nous ne pouvons pas avoir de chien, Stiles,” dit son père. Habituellement, il avait l'air exaspéré quand ils avaient cette discussion—c’était une tradition familiale récurrente—mais cette fois, il semblait un peu peiné, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui-même se rappeler de ces raison. C'était… étrange. “Aucun de nous ne passe assez de temps à la maison. Tu vas bientôt partir à l’université; je peux te dire dès maintenant qu'ils n'autorisent pas les chiens dans les dortoirs, et je peux t’assurer que je ne m’occuperais pas de ton chien à ta place pendant quatre ans. De plus, il y a eu l’incident avec le hamster quand tu—”

"Ça suffit !" Intervint Stiles, lançant un regard paniqué au chien. "Ne parlons pas de ça devant le chien, d'accord, papa ?"

Son père lança un long regard à Stiles comme s'il essayait de lire les pensées de son fils et de comprendre où les choses avaient complètement dégénérées, comme si peut-être il n’y avait qu’une partie cassée et que s'il la remettait à sa place, son enfant irait bien. C’était un peu insultant, mais aussi étrangement réconfortant, à sa manière. Probablement parce que son père le regardait si souvent comme ça.

“Et de toute façon, je ne vais pas te laisser dévier cette fois, mon pote,” dit Stiles, en pointant un doigt accusateur. “Tu ne veux pas d’un chien parce que tu serais complètement à sa merci. Les chiens sont comme ta kryptonite, n'est-ce pas ?”

“C'est ridicule,” souffla son père, alors qu'il découpait avec passion son bacon en bouchées pour le chien, oubliant que pour le chien l’idée de ‘bouchées’ faisait essentiellement la taille d’une main entière. 

“Papa, tu lui donnes ton petit-déjeuner au lieu de le manger.”

“Il est blessé, Stiles, il a besoin de garder son énergie,” dit son père, et le chien lança à Stiles un regard du genre, ‘Ouais, Stiles, je suis une putain de fleur délicate, juste fais avec’.

“Si j'essayais de prendre de la nourriture dans ton assiette, tu me claquerais la main et tu me dirais d’aller chercher ma propre nourriture,” fit remarquer Stiles.

“Évidemment que je le ferais, mais tu as des pouces, tu peux donc te cuisiner ton propre bacon,” dit papa, alors la fin de ses œufs disparaissait dans l'oesophage du chien.

Stiles gémit et abandonna, se concentrant sur son propre petit-déjeuner d’un air vindicatif, comme pour prouver qu'il était au-dessus de tout cela. C’était vraiment horrible cependant, et il abandonna à mi-chemin, jetant les croquettes périmées du chien dans la poubelle et mettant les restes de son propre repas directement dans le bol.

Son père ne dit rien à ce sujet, mais le chien se pavana pratiquement jusqu’à la gamelle de nourriture pour profiter de son butin.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down  
> Auteur : otter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2021 ! Bonne lecture !

Stiles fit des affiches comme son père le lui avait demandé, mais il choisit de ne pas le faire correctement, parce que ce chien ne pouvait pas avoir de propriétaire, et si c’était le cas, alors clairement c’était des propriétaires totalement merdiques et Stiles devrait pouvoir garder leur chien de toute façon. 

Il ne mit pas de photo sur l'affiche, parce que son chien avait l’air ridiculement génial et il ne voulait pas qu'un groupe d'arnaqueurs l'appelle pour tenter de se faire passer pour son propriétaire. Il ne créa pas non plus l’affiche grâce à son ordinateur comme il le ferait pour un projet scolaire, parce que peut-être que si le chien avait vraiment un propriétaire, il verrait les affiches manuscrites et supposerait que le chien avait trouvé un enfant pour l’aimer, et quel que soit le connard qui avait perdu ce splendide chien en premier lieu, il réaliserait à quel point il était un idiot, tournerait la page et laisserait Stiles et son chien tranquille. 

Donc Stiles prit une feuille de papier et trouva un épais marqueur noir, sur lequel il écrivit tout en haut,  _ Chien trouvé _ , et tout en bas son numéro de téléphone. Et puis il se demanda comment il devait décrire le chien pour que quelqu'un puisse potentiellement, mais pas forcément facilement, le reconnaître.

Il y réfléchit un moment, et puis il écrit quelques petites choses. Il fit trois brouillons avant d'avoir un poster dont il était satisfait. Le produit fini disait:

**Chien trouvé**

Noirâtre

Très grand

Extrêmement renfrogné

Ne mange pas de nourriture pour chien

Une sorte de connard en fait

Refuse de répondre au nom Mec

Malgré l’envie d’être délibérément vague, il s'agissait en fait d'un résumé très précis. Stiles dessina un croquis peu flatteur du chien dans le coin, et décida que c’était suffisant.

* * *

Stiles emmena le chien avec lui pendant qu'il accrochait les affiches, mais il laissa Mec dans la Jeep, parce que a) ce n’était pas vraiment une bonne idée d'emmener un chien avec une jambe cassée faire de longues promenades à travers toute la ville et b) il ne voulait pas que quelqu’un voit son chien, fasse le lien avec les affiches ‘chien trouvé’ et se rende compte que c’était  _ leur _ chien. Il dut accrocher les flyers dans toute la ville, même dans les zones à fort trafic qu'il aurait préféré éviter, car son père passait une bonne partie de ses journées de travail à conduire à travers Beacon Hills et il allait donc savoir si Stiles ne l’avait fait qu’à moitié. Donc Stiles accrocha des flyers dans tous les endroits où il devrait, comme les tableaux d'affichage dans les cafés et le lampadaire juste devant l'animalerie, et pendant qu'il accrochait chacun d'eux, il faisait une petite prière à l'univers dans l'espoir que les flyers soient magiquement pas très visible, que personne ne les verrait et que personne ne l'appellerait. 

Une période terriblement courte s’écoula—trois heures seulement après qu’ils soient revenus à la maison—avant que quelqu’un n’appelle. Stiles était assis par terre dans sa chambre, ce qui était le mieux pour communier avec le chien (même si en fait quand Stiles était assis sur le sol, le chien était plus grand que lui, ce qui était déconcertant). Il essayait d’inciter Mec à jouer avec l’écureuil couinant, et ça ne se passait pas bien, parce que quand il faisait couiner le jouet, le chien n’inclinait même pas la tête sur le côté de façon adorable comme dans toutes les vidéos de chiens que Stiles avait regardées sur YouTube. En fait, il ne regardait même pas l’écureuil, il fixait juste Stiles du genre ‘ _ vraiment ? _ ’ et il avait l’air de s’ennuyer.

C’était toujours une amélioration par rapport à la tentative précédente de Stiles pour qu’ils s’apprivoisent, qui avait eu lieu seulement une demi-heure auparavant, quand il avait sorti les friandises au bœuf séché et le livre sur l'obéissance canine, et avait essayé d'apprendre au chien à s'asseoir. Tout cela se termina par des larmes, un cœur brisé et des friandises de viande séchée éparpillées sur le sol, que le chien nettoya avec sa bouche comme s'il faisait une faveur à Stiles. Une fois qu’il eut été satisfait que toutes les friandises soient dans son estomac, il finit par s’asseoir mais ça ressemblait plus à de la moquerie qu’à de l’obéissance. 

Et d'accord, peut-être que l'écureuil n’était pas la meilleure idée de Stiles, mais c’était aussi en quelque sorte sa dernière idée. Il était déterminé à faire en sorte que ce chien l’aime, mais le chien n'avait pas non plus montré d'intérêt pour la corde à noeuds, le Frisbee ou les balles de tennis, et à moins de donner jusqu’au dernier morceau de nourriture présent dans la maison à manger au chien, il n’était pas sûr de comment y parvenir. C’était probablement ce que le chien recherchait, mais Stiles refusait de croire qu'il avait hérité de la prédisposition génétique de son père à être faible devant les chiens. Stiles était plus fort que ça, et il allait trouver un moyen de gagner.

Il essaya de lancer l'écureuil en l'air juste au-dessus du chien, pour que le chien puisse sauter et l'attraper, parce que M. Davison, au bout de la rue, avait un labrador qui devenait complètement fou quand Stiles faisait ça, mais le chien de Stiles ne montrait aucun signe d'excitation. Il n'attrapa le jouet que par légitime défense, pour l'empêcher de tomber sur sa propre tête, et il n'eut même pas besoin de bouger pour l'attraper; il pencha simplement la tête en arrière et ouvrit son énorme mâchoire, et le jouet y atterrit dans une sorte de trajectoire parfaite.

Mec laissa tomber l'écureuil sur le sol entre ses pattes avant, et il l'inspecta pendant un moment comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui était censé être attrayant à son propos. Puis il appuya dessus avec sa patte valide, et alors que le jouet laissa échapper un couinement sifflant comme s’il était en train de mourir, il baissa la tête, enfonça ses dents dans le tissu en peluche et le déchira d'un seul petit coup, comme s'il éviscérait un vrai écureuil.

Un peu de rembourrage ainsi que l’enceinte en plastique qui se trouvait à l’intérieur, se répandirent sur le sol. Le chien regarda le jouet comme s'il était déçu qu'il n'y ait pas de vrais viscères, puis il regarda Stiles avec de fausses excuses dans le regard, comme pour dire, ‘ _ Oh, désolé, tu voulais jouer avec ça un peu plus longtemps ? Je n'avais pas réalisé _ ’.

Le téléphone sonna alors qu’ils étaient en plein milieu d'un échange sérieux et profond de regards, celui de Stiles était censé transmettre sa déception tandis que celui du chien était… en fait probablement aussi censé transmettre de la déception, quand il y pensait. La sonnerie de téléphone brisa leur échange, ce qui fut une sorte de soulagement, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne regarde son téléphone et que l’écran affiche simplement ‘masqué’ au lieu d'un numéro de téléphone ou du nom d’un de ses contacts. Son estomac se tordit d’appréhension et Stiles pensa à ne pas y répondre, mais qui qu’était cette personne, elle laisserait un message; et puis il donnait son nom dans le message d’accueil de sa messagerie, et ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait plus d’un ‘Stiles’ à Beacon Hills, ou probablement dans le monde, donc si cette personne voulait vraiment récupérer le chien, elle serait capable de le retrouver et—

Il accepta l'appel avant d'avoir une chance de commencer à hyperventiler et déclara, dans le téléphone : “Ouais ?”, ce qui n’était probablement pas la salutation la plus formelle et la plus respectueuse qu’il ait jamais eu, mais que toute personne qui voulait prendre son chien aille se faire foutre, sérieux. Mec leva la tête et fixa Stiles et le téléphone comme s’il écoutait. Il le faisait probablement, puisqu’il avait aussi un intérêt dans tout cela. 

"Alors j'ai perdu mon chien, et c’est une sorte de connard, maintenant que tu le dis," déclara la voix au téléphone, qui ressemblait à celle d’une fille—en fait à celle d’une fille sexy, avec une sorte de timbre rauque dans la voix. Stiles pouvait dire, au son de sa voix et sans même avoir besoin de la voir, qu’elle souriait. “Je ne sais pas si c’est mon chien que tu as, parce que je ne le décrirais probablement pas comme renfrogné mais plutôt comme le roi de tous les grognons. C’est une belle distinction.”

“D’accord,” dit lentement Stiles parce qu’il voulait vraiment être d’accord avec elle sur le fait que c’était une plutôt bonne description, mais alors il devrait admettre qu’il avait son chien et il n’était pas d’accord avec ça. Pas du tout. “Euh, peux-tu le décrire ?”

“Très grand, noirâtre,” dit-elle, lisant visiblement le flyer, et Stiles eut un moment d’espoir fulgurant qu’elle ne soit qu’une personne aléatoire et que Mec ne soit pas du tout son chien avant qu’elle ne continue et que tous ses espoirs ne soient anéantis. “Il a l’air d’être encore en train de s’habituer à ses pattes, même s’il s’en sert depuis longtemps, et ses yeux sont d’une sorte de jaune, et il a un peu de gris autour de son visage et sur les côtés de son cou. Ses oreilles sont pointues et il ressemble à un animal sauvage, en partie parce qu’il a un peu de loup dans son arbre généalogique et en partie parce que même si nous essayons de lui apprendre les bonnes manières, ça n’a jamais marché. Quoi d’autre ? Hum, il aime grogner et il n’a pas de sens de l’humour.”

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui était essentiellement un moyen pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Parce que cette description était vraiment précise, mais aussi parce que les oreilles de Mec étaient pointées vers l'avant et il avait un air intense sur le visage comme s'il pouvait entendre la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone et qu’il la reconnaissait.

“Ouais,” déclara faiblement Stiles. “Il n’a vraiment pas de sens de l’humour, tu as raison. Tu devrais entendre certaines des blagues que je lui ai racontées, et il n'a pas ri une seule fois.”

La fille rit, ce qui était plutôt gratifiant à sa manière mais ne suffisait pas vraiment à rendre la situation moins merdique. “Cela lui ressemble,” dit-elle. “Est-ce qu'il va bien? J'étais inquiète quand il n'est pas rentré à la maison.”

“Eh bien, il a été renversé par une voiture,” dit Stiles. “Presque deux voitures même.” Il espérait qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal parce que son chien s’était presque fait tuer et qu’elle était vraiment un parent inapte. Une gardienne. Une propriétaire. Peu importe. Elle laissait son chien jouer sur la route, c’était ce qui était important ici. “Il s’est cassé la jambe, mais je suppose que ce n’est pas aussi horrible que je le pensais au début, parce que je l’ai amené chez mon ami, qui travaille chez le vétérinaire, et il a dit que ça n'avait pas l'air aussi mal d’après les radios. Il ira bien, je suppose. Enfin je veux dire, il va bien et j'ai des antibiotiques et d'autres choses pour lui, et sa jambe est dans un plâtre.”

“Mon Dieu, putain de journée,” marmonna la fille dans un souffle et toute la bonne humeur qui était dans sa voix à peine un moment auparavant avait complètement disparu. “C’est vraiment… putain. Merci de l'avoir trouvé. Et de prendre soin de lui. Et d’être évidement une personne incroyable. Comment tu t’appelles ?”

“Stiles,” répondit-il.

“Je suis Laura. Stiles, j'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu as fait et ça a même été génial de te parler comme à une personne normale parce qu'il y a eu un décès dans ma famille la nuit dernière et avec le chien disparaissant par-dessus tout ça, je me sentais un peu comme si j'étais en train de perdre la tête. Je déteste m’imposer encore plus, mais pourrais-je le récupérer ? Maintenant ? Je viens juste de sortir du commissariat, et je veux retourner au motel et dormir pendant environ un million d'années, et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire sans un chien à câliner.”

Mec gémit, bas et de façon affligée, et il se glissa sous le bras de Stiles comme s'il avait entendu le mot ‘câliner’ et estimait qu'il était nécessaire de mettre en place ce plan immédiatement. Stiles resserra son bras autour du cou du chien et enfouit à moitié son visage dans la douce fourrure de sa gorge. “Ouais, je… ça sonne bien, je suppose. Je pourrais te retrouver là-bas, si c’est plus facile ? Mon père travaille au commissariat.”

“Oh non, je ne veux pas te déranger. Donne-moi juste les instructions et je serais là avant que tu ne t’en rende compte.”

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit là avant qu’il le sache, mais il lui donna quand même les instructions, et s'il passa tout son temps après avoir raccroché, suspendu à la fourrure de Mec à pleurer, il n'y avait personne pour le savoir à l’exception d’eux deux, et il ne pensait pas que Mec dirait quelque chose. Le chien ne bougea même pas ou n'eut même pas l'air embarrassé—pas que Stiles le remarqua, vu qu’il était un peu trop occupé à faire une dépression nerveuse pour remarquer quoi que ce soit de toute façon—ce qui était franchement charitable de sa part. 

Stiles finit par se reprendre cependant, parce qu’il savait exactement combien de temps il fallait pour venir depuis le commissariat, et il allait falloir quelques minutes à Mec pour descendre les escaliers avec son plâtre. Il avait plutôt bien chronométré tout ça, parce que Mec était juste en train de descendre la dernière marche avec son plâtre levé maladroitement devant lui et un regard vraiment abattu sur le visage quand la sonnette retentit.

Laura  _ était _ sexy: elle était brune, athlétique et jolie, et elle devait avoir au moins la vingtaine, tout ça la mettrait carrément hors de la ligue de Stiles s’il ne la considérait pas déjà comme une tueuse de rêves. Mais elle disait aussi apparemment la vérité à propos de sa journée qui avait été incroyablement terrible parce qu’elle avait l’air horrible, avec des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux tirés en une queue de cheval désordonnée et de travers. Elle lui sourit mais son sourire était tendu et fatigué.

“Tu dois être Stiles,” dit-elle et elle franchit le seuil de la porte pour le serrer dans ses bras comme s’ils étaient de nouveaux meilleurs amis. Ce qui rendait Stiles fou parce que  _ Mec _ était son nouveau meilleur ami et il ne remplacerait pas son chien par… la propriétaire de son chien. Il s’arrêta un moment pour réfléchir à combien sa vie était nulle, puis il referma ses bras autour de Laura, parce qu’il ne refuserait jamais un câlin gratuit. 

Laura semblait en avoir besoin de toute façon, parce qu’au moment où elle relâcha Stiles, elle aperçut le chien, et si Stiles avait des doutes à propos de son dévouement, ils disparurent assez rapidement quand elle tomba à genoux, jeta ses bras autour du corps de Mec, et serra comme si elle essayait de l'étouffer, enfouissant son nez dans sa fourrure et respirant son eau-de-chien comme si c'était mieux que de l’oxygène pur. Mec devint aussi un peu fou, se tortillant, se baissant et léchant frénétiquement le visage de Laura, essayant de se rapprocher encore plus d’elle, ce qui n’était en fait pas possible selon les lois de la physique. 

Quand elle eut fini de le serrer dans ses bras, Laura attrapa les joues sales du chien et les secoua, fixant son visage et dit: “tu es un idiot.  _ Ne fais plus jamais ça _ .” Il y avait suffisamment de détresse dans sa voix pour ça donne l’impression qu’elle parlait de quelque chose d’autre que ce qui était évident, mais Stiles ne devrait probablement pas juger parce qu’il avait lui-même eu des conversations d’homme à homme avec le chien depuis qu’il l’avait trouvé la nuit d’avant. 

"Je ne peux vraiment pas assez te remercier," dit finalement Laura en se redressant. Sa voix vacilla un peu comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Elle était juste assez petite et le chien était juste assez grand pour qu'elle puisse continuer à caresser son énorme tête sans même avoir à se pencher. “J’aimerais te donner une récompense ou quelque chose du genre ? Je veux vraiment te rembourser pour le vétérinaire.”

"Pas besoin," dit Stiles en agitant sa main dédaigneusement, essayant d'être cool et échouant probablement complètement. Sa voix semblait encore plus rauque que la sienne. “Mon frère Scott est l'assistant du vétérinaire, il l'a fait pour moi gratuitement. Tu n’as pas besoin de me donner quoi que ce soit ou—je veux dire, prends juste soin de lui, d’accord ? Essaye de casser sa mauvaise habitude de jouer sur la route.”

Laura rit et attrapa le chien par la peau de son cou, le secouant à nouveau. "Tu entends ça ?" dit-elle à Mec. “Il a raison.”

Le chien souffla juste une sorte d’aboiement et sembla assez heureux d’être tenu aussi brutalement. Peut-être qu'il aurait eu envie de jouer plus tôt si Stiles l'avait défié à un match de lutte ou quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant, il ne le saura jamais.

“Bien,” dit Stiles, et il s’éclaircit la gorge parce qu’il pouvait déjà sentir une boule se former. “Eh bien, je devrais vous laisser partir, il semblerait que tu as eu une mauvaise journée et je ne veux pas te retenir. Et euh, toutes mes condoléances.”

“Merci,” dit Laura. Elle blanchit légèrement, et le chien gémit et se pressa contre ses jambes comme s’il pouvait sentir le malaise soudain dans la pièce.

D'accord. Gênant. Stiles donna à Laura les boîtes avec les pilules de Mec, et il lui offrit la laisse, qu'elle accepta mais sembla un peu hésitante à utiliser. Quelque chose sur le visage de Stiles dut montrer ce qu'il pensait—c'est-à-dire que c’était sans aucun doute pour ça que le chien avait fini par être renversé par une voiture—parce qu'elle finit par attacher la laisse au collier du chien, même s’il était évidemment que ce n’était pas leur routine habituelle.

“Merci d’avoir pris si bien soin de lui,” dit Laura. “Tu es un bon gamin, Stiles. On se reverra peut-être ?”

“Ouais,” déclara Stiles, et même lui pouvait sentir que son sourire n’était pas du tout là. “Tu as mon numéro… n’hésite pas à m’appeler. Tu sais, si tu as besoin d’un dogsitter ou quelque chose d’autre.”

“Bien sûr,” dit Laura.

Stiles était sûr qu'elle ne l'appellera jamais, mais ce n’était pas comme si cela faisait une différence dans la situation de merde actuelle. Mec poussa sa truffe dans sa main alors qu’ils passaient la porte, et il y eut un bref contact d’une langue contre le pouce de Stiles, puis ils partirent tous les deux, s’éloignant le long de l’allée vers une élégante Camaro qui attendait le long du trottoir. Stiles ne resta pas là à les regarder—ou du moins, il fit semblant de ne pas rester là à les regarder, ce qui signifiait qu’il ferma la porte d’entrée au lieu de se tenir là comme un type louche (il commençait juste à apprendre cette compétence en suivant l’exemple de Mec). Il remonta dans sa chambre comme s'il avait l'intention de faire quelque chose de productif, mais à la place, il jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre et regarda la voiture. Mec venait de finir de rentrer sur la banquette arrière, qui semblait à peine assez grande pour un chien comme lui, puis Laura jeta un coup d'œil à la maison comme si elle vérifiait que Stiles ne regardait pas depuis la porte, et puis elle tendit la main vers le chien et—

Et quand elle se redressa à nouveau, elle avait le collier et la laisse dans la main, et elle les jeta par terre devant le siège passager comme une ordure. La médaille gravée avec le nom de Stiles brilla une fois au soleil avant que Laura ne ferme la portière passager, fasse le tour de la voiture, s’installe sur le siège conducteur et s'éloigne. Mec n’était rien d'autre qu'une forme sombre à peine visible à travers le pare-brise arrière, et Stiles ne pouvait pas dire s'il regardait la maison à la recherche de Stiles.

Mais pourquoi le serait-il ? Ce n’était qu'un chien, et sa vraie propriétaire était venue le ramener, donc il était exactement où il devrait être. Pourtant, il fallut quelques minutes à Stiles pour se rendre compte à quel point il serrait les poings, et encore quelques minutes pour les desserrer.

Quand il se détourna enfin de la fenêtre, tout ce qu’il vit était ses draps sales et le carcasse éventrée du jouet couinant, et ça ne devrait pas suffire à le faire pleurer à nouveau, mais ce fut le cas. 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down  
> Auteur : otter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre !  
> Edit : Lien de la recette du gateau à la citrouille de l'auteur dans les notes de fin

Après la première semaine, Scott suggéra avec hésitation qu'ils pourraient utiliser certains des trucs pour chien de Stiles à la clinique, s'il voulait s'en débarrasser. Scott récupéra alors le gros sac de nourriture pour chien, tous les produits de nettoyage spéciaux, les sprays anti-odeurs, les jouets qui avaient survécu et même les gamelles.

Après deux semaines, il fut évident que Stiles avait eu raison et Laura ne l'appellerait pas.

Après trois semaines, Stiles pensait encore apercevoir parfois une forme sombre du coin de l’œil et dut s’empêcher plusieurs fois de se retourner, à la recherche de Mec. 

Stiles arrêta de demander un chien à son père.

* * *

Ce fut donc une réelle surprise quand, après quatre semaines, il tomba sur Laura—presque littéralement—à  _ The Magic Bean _ . Il était en train de sortir alors qu’elle entrait, et même si tout le monde savait que ceux qui entraient pour acheter du café devaient céder le passage à ceux qui sortaient, car ceux-là tenaient dans leurs mains un précieux café qui pouvait se renverser, mais apparemment Laura ne savait pas ça. Apparemment, personne ne lui avait jamais expliqué cette règle, ce qui ne devrait pas être une surprise parce qu’elle ne mettait pas de laisse à son chien et qu’elle ne prenait pas la peine d’appeler les gens qui aimeraient vraiment avoir de ses nouvelles, et il s’avérait que c’était un peu une connasse, tout comme l’était son chien mais d’une manière beaucoup moins charmante. Donc Stiles était en train de sortir du café quand quelqu'un ouvrit galamment la porte, et Stiles était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour remercier cette personne quand Laura franchit la porte ouverte de l’autre côté. 

Stiles esquiva dans un sens et il espérait que Laura ait le bon sens d'esquiver dans l'autre, car le café dans ses mains était assez chaud pour lui brûler un peu les doigts même avec la bague à gobelet en carton autour. Mais c'était évidemment des navires prêt à entrer en collision dans la nuit; elle était l’iceberg de son Titanic, et il savait d'une manière ou d'une autre que tout cela allait mal finir, comme cela avait déjà été le cas lors de leur dernière rencontre, mais cette fois, ce serait son corps qui finirait comme un paysage brûlé et désolé, au lieu de juste son cœur. 

Il fut sauvé à la dernière minute par deux mains sorties de nulle part, l’une s’enroulant fortement autour de son coude et l’autre arrachant son café de ses doigts. L’élan qu’il avait pour s’écarter du chemin de Laura le fit s’écraser à la place contre son sauveur, mais comme son sauveur était un absurde mur de muscles qui ne chancela même pas  _ ou _ ne renversa pas une goutte du café de Stiles (même quand Stiles rebondit sur lui comme dans un flipper), tout se passa bien.

Enfin, bien en quelque sorte. Parce que Laura était toujours là et que Stiles n’était pas ravi de la voir. Elle était probablement parfaitement gentille. Peut-être. Mais dans sa tête, son existence même était maintenant associée au genre de découragement profond dont les gens ne se remettent pas du jour au lendemain.

“Oh mon Dieu, Stiles, ça va ?” Demanda Laura, et elle agrippa son autre coude, de sorte qu’il se trouva coincé entre elle et—et—

Stiles oublia ce qu'il allait dire, parce que le gars qui le maintenait debout était genre stupidement beau, et Stiles devrait probablement s'éloigner de lui maintenant avant que ses mains ne décident d’avoir leur propre vie et de genre… de mettre à parcourir le corps de ce gars.

“Ouais, ça va, je vais bien,” dit-il et il se recula pour mettre un peu d’espace entre lui, Laura et probablement-son-petit-ami. Le gars lui tendit son café et Stiles le repris avec précaution, trop conscient de sa précieuse mortalité. “Tu as des réflexes géniaux, mec.”

Le gars ne dit rien cependant, et se contenta de le fixer, ce à quoi Stiles était habitué puisqu'il était connu pour sa capacité à _faire des monologues_ plutôt qu’à _parler avec_ _les gens_. Les regards étourdis accompagnaient souvent ce genre de situations.

“N’est-ce pas ?” Déclara Laura. Sa main était toujours sur le coude de Stiles, mais au moins maintenant, sa main reposait juste dessus avec sollicitude, elle ne l’aidait plus à se redresser alors qu’il tombait la tête en premier dans les impressionnants abdos de son compagnon, le mur en briques. "Hé, nous allions acheter quelque chose pour le déjeuner et du café, ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ?"

Il voulait dire non. Il le voulait vraiment. Parce que ce n’était pas vraiment juste de lui demander de s'asseoir dans son café préféré et de faire face à une réalité dans laquelle Laura avait le plus beau chien du monde  _ et _ un petit ami mystérieux, intense et injustement beau, alors que Stiles n’avait rien ni personne. (Enfin, il avait Scott, mais ces jours-ci, Scott était plus préoccupé par la nouvelle fille de l'école qui ne l'avait pas encore vraiment remarqué. Et il avait son père, qui n'avait jamais vraiment su comment gérer le chagrin de Stiles, surtout pas quand ça concernait un chien.)

Laura sembla sentir qu'il essayait de trouver une excuse adéquate—ça devait probablement transparaître vu la façon dont il regardait la rue presque vide comme s’il avait envie de s’échapper—alors elle scella l’accord avec, “Je te donnerai des nouvelles de Mec.”

Bon sang. Elle le tenait.

“Son nom ne peut pas vraiment être Mec,” dit Stiles.

“Oh, ce n’est pas le cas,” dit Laura, “mais j’aime mieux ‘Mec’. Je l'utilise tout le temps depuis que je l'ai ramené à la maison. Ça lui fait prendre ce visage vraiment grincheux, tu sais celui qui est drôle ?”

“Je m’en souviens bien,” dit Stiles en hochant la tête sagement. “Je euh… ouais, je suppose que je peux rester un peu. J’aimerais savoir comment il va.”

“Génial, c’est génial !” Dit Laura, et elle sembla vraiment le penser. Elle ne ramena pas Stiles dans le café en le tirant pas le bras, mais elle le voulait clairement. 

Elle les dirigea vers une table vide près du comptoir du bar, sauf que son petit ami lui dit: "Non Laura, celle-ci" et désigna plutôt une petite table nichée juste à côté de la grande baie vitrée à l'avant du magasin, qui venait d’être libérée. Il se trouvait aussi que c’était la table préférée de Stiles, parce que la lumière de l’après-midi qui traversait cette fenêtre rendait cet endroit délicieusement chaud, et il y avait des plantes en pot regroupées autour de la table qui rendaient cette table plus privée que les autres. 

C’était aussi à peu près la table préférée de tout le monde, probablement pour les mêmes raisons, mais le petit ami de Laura se glissa dans sa direction et jeta un regard noir aux quelques personnes qui allaient manifestement faire un mouvement pour y aller, et la table fut miraculeusement à eux quand Laura les redirigea Stiles et elle vers la table. 

“Super,” dit Stiles, et il n'attendit pas poliment que quelqu'un d'autre choisisse un siège parce que son siège préféré était celui contre le mur et le plus proche de la fenêtre. (Une fois, il avait dit à Scott que c'était à cause de sa formation d'agent secret, qu'il devait avoir son dos contre le mur et un point de vue sur toutes les entrées et sorties, mais c’était surtout parce que c’était beaucoup plus intéressant que de faire face au mur et c’était bien de pouvoir regarder distraitement la rue quand il réfléchissait.) Stiles se glissa sur le siège, et le petit ami de Laura lui tira une chaise de l'autre côté, ce qui semblait un peu galant d’un point de vue démodé mais qui pourrait être vaguement insultant envers les femmes. Il demanda à Laura ce qu'elle voulait manger, puis se dirigea sans un mot vers le comptoir.

"Alors, tu vas à Beacon Hills High, n'est-ce pas? Comment ça se passe les cours ?" Demanda Laura, et c’était seulement des banalités, mais elle semblait en fait vraiment s’en soucier. 

"Ça se passe bien," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Juste des devoirs et des entraînements, c’est un peu ennuyant."

"Des entraînements ?" Répéta Laura en haussant un sourcil. 

“Lacrosse,” dit Stiles. “Je ne joue pas vraiment, même jamais, mais mon meilleur ami voulait essayer d’entrer dans l'équipe et il voulait que je le fasse avec lui, alors.”

“C’est adorable,” dit Laura en souriant. “Tu es un très bon ami, hein ?”

Stiles haussa les épaules, rougissant et baissant les yeux vers son café. "Pas si bon. Je veux dire, lacrosse, ça va, et ce serait mieux si nous étions en première ligne, mais je suis plutôt content qu'ils aient laissé Scott sur le banc avec moi parce qu'au moins de cette façon j'ai de la compagnie. Si je devais m'asseoir sur le banc et le regarder être une superstar du sport, je ne suis pas sûr que mon amour propre pourrait le supporter.”

Laura était en train de rire quand son petit ami revint, ce qui fit que Stiles recula un peu parce qu'il  _ ne _ flirtait  _ pas _ et qu’il ne savait pas pourquoi le gars était tout à coup près de lui. Mais tout ce que le gars fit, fut de glisser une assiette devant Stiles, comme s'il pensait que Stiles avait commandé quelque chose. Il posa un sandwich devant Laura, puis il retourna sans un mot vers le comptoir, pour prendre un bol et deux tasses qui l'attendaient.

“Ton petit-ami est un vrai bavard, le gars ne semble pas savoir quand se taire,” dit Stiles, avec peut-être un peu trop de gaieté forcée, parce que son cœur battait encore un peu la chamade à cause notamment d’à quel point le gars s’était approché de lui, et il y avait eu une seconde pendant laquelle Stiles avait pensé qu’il allait peut-être se faire frapper. 

“Derek est mon frère en fait,” déclara Laura et Derek choisit ce moment pour revenir avec le reste de ses achats (une soupe pour lui et deux cafés), mais Laura ne fit absolument pas la chose polie à faire et continua à parler de lui. “Ce serait plus facile s'il ne l'était pas, parce que comme ça, je pourrais peut-être blâmer son éducation pour son comportement antisocial.”

Derek ne fournit aucune sorte de répartie drôle, et ne prêta aucune attention à sa sœur et au fait qu’elle se moquait de lui; il se glissa simplement sur un siège, et baissa la tête vers son repas. Ce ne serait pas si inhabituel, si le siège sur lequel il s’était assis n’était pas celui à côté de Stiles, et la table étant assez petite, leurs épaules se frôlaient en quelque sorte, et Stiles n’était pas sûr de ce qui se passait mais il avait l'impression c'était en quelque sorte plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Il se souvenait que c’était un thème, avec Laura: des couches sur ses couches. Ce qui serait un choix de style de vie totalement valable s'il ne parlait que de son sens de la mode. En ce qui concernait Stiles, les couches seraient toujours à la mode.

Derek, d'un autre côté, ne se souciait pas des couches—des couches d’un point de vue littérales, Stiles n’était pas encore sûr pour les couches métaphoriques—ce qui avait du sens parce que si Stiles avait un corps comme le sien, il ne le cacherait pas non plus. Derek portait un jean qui était moins abîmé d’une manière artistique que par une usure quotidienne, et un henley gris anthracite qui ne cachait rien des contours sculptés de sa poitrine et de ses épaules. Quand il se pencha sur son bol de soupe, Stiles put voir les lignes séduisantes de ses omoplates à travers le coton. C’était assez ridicule, la façon dont Derek était assis  _ à côté de _ Stiles, en ressemblant à ça. Stiles ne comprenait pas comment tout cela pouvait être sa vie.

Aussi, la nourriture. Parce que: “C’est comme mon truc préféré sur tout le menu ici,” dit Stiles en prenant sa fourchette et l’utilisant pour désigner l'assiette devant lui. Le plat était un gâteau à la citrouille, recouvert d’une couche de fromage frais et enroulé en une sorte de baguette, dont une épaisse tranche se trouvait maintenant dans l’assiette de Stiles.

“Vraiment ?” Dit Derek, lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil, et l’expression sur son visage était parfaitement neutre, comme si c’était juste une folle coïncidence. Ça ne pouvait pas être une folle coïncidence. 

“Ouais, j’en prends un presque à chaque fois que je viens ici, sauf aujourd’hui parce que je suis fauché et que ça coûte genre quatre dollars par part. Ce qui, je suppose, est normal pour quelque chose qui a si bon goût, et je soupçonne que la poudre blanche qu’ils saupoudrent dessus est en fait de la cocaïne et pas du sucre.”

“Hein,” dit Derek bien que ça sonnait plus comme un grognement qu’une vraie phrase. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n’était pas exactement le genre de réponse qui invitait à poursuivre la conversation.

“Non mais sérieusement, comment as-tu su ? Es-tu comme une sorte de psychique du dessert ? Tu ne peux pas voir l’avenir, mais tu peux savoir le genre de gâteau préféré de quelqu’un?”

Laura rit dans sa main comme si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se retenir mais qu’elle ne voulait pas non plus que son rire mette un terme à la conversation. Derek lui lança juste un regard noir et marmonne: “Tais-toi et mange, Stiles,” ce qui, en fait, fit que Stiles se sentit un peu mieux parce que tout semblait étrange et décalé, mais les gens qui disaient à Stiles de se taire amenaient une sorte de normalité confortable.

“D’accord, mais si je me tais, tu dois me parler de Mec,” déclara Stiles, et il pointa Laura avec sa fourchette avant de finalement la plonger dans son gâteau avec l'enthousiasme qu'il retenait par politesse. Son gâteau avait un goût magique, comme s'il avait été cuit par des elfes de Noël et des licornes.

“Oh ouais, il va bien,” dit Laura. Elle avait déjà avalé la moitié de son sandwich et il s’avérait qu’elle était plus du genre à boire son café en une fois plutôt qu’à le siroter, ce qui était injuste parce que cela faisait que Stiles l’aimait davantage et il n’était en fait pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée de l'aimer. C’était juste qu'il avait déjà commencé à l’apprécier et tout s’était terminé en larmes. Au sens propre. “Je l'ai ramené voir le vétérinaire et apparemment, la fracture n'était pas si grave que ça, parce qu’elle a guéri très vite. Il ne porte déjà plus son plâtre.”

“C’est bien,” dit Stiles, un peu distrait. Son esprit vagabondait déjà, se demandant à quoi ressemblait Mec sur quatre pattes valides, à quoi il ressemblait quand il courait, jouait et bondissait comme le faisaient les chiens normaux. Étrangement, il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer Mec faire l'une de ces choses. Il était probable que même quand il se sentait bien, il restait assis dans l’ombre et jetait des regards noirs aux gens comme s'ils étaient personnellement responsables de tout son malheur. “Il doit être assez heureux d'être de retour à la maison.”

Laura haussa les épaules et regarda son frère, qui ne la regarda pas en retour. Il fixait sa soupe comme si elle contenait les réponses à toutes les questions de l'univers, ou peut-être comme s'il pouvait lire dans les restes de ragoût de bœuf comme certains lisaient dans les feuilles de thé.

“Il va bien,” dit Laura. “Il n'est jamais vraiment  _ heureux _ cependant. Nous avons eu quelques années difficiles, et puis notre oncle est décédé le mois dernier, et c’est un peu le bordel. Les chiens sont territoriaux, tu sais ? Tous ces bouleversements ne sont pas géniaux pour eux.”

“Je suis désolé,” dit Stiles, et c'était un peu maladroit mais il le pensait vraiment. “C’est votre oncle qu’ils ont trouvé dans les bois, n'est-ce pas ?”

“Ouais,” dit Laura, et au même moment, Derek releva les yeux, prit un air renfrogné et dit sèchement, “on peut ne pas en parler ?”

“Désolé,” répéta Stiles. Il recula un peu sur sa chaise, faisant sa meilleure imitation du mur blanc derrière lui. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père en ce sens, lui non plus n’était pas très doué pour gérer le chagrin des autres. Il avait probablement passé un peu trop de temps à se noyer dans le sien pour développer les compétences nécessaires.

“C’est bon,” dit Laura et il y eut un bruit sourd sous la table qui fit trembler la vaisselle. D'après l’expression peinée sur le visage de Derek, Stiles ne pouvait que supposer que Laura venait de donner un coup de pied dans le tibia de son frère. “C’est pourquoi je ne t’ai pas appelé, et c’est ce pourquoi je voulais m’excuser, parce que j'aurais probablement dû le faire, tu étais probablement inquiet. Tu sais, à propos de Mec.”

“Ça va,” dit Stiles, même si ce n'était pas le cas à l'époque, parce qu’il ne pouvait rien dire d’autre, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il se morfondait sur la disparition d’un chien qu’il avait eu pendant seulement une journée devant des gens qui venaient juste perdre un membre de leur famille. 

Cela mettait en quelque sorte les choses en perspective, et la nouvelle perspective de Stiles lui faisait remarquer qu'il s’était en quelque sorte comporter comme un connard à propos de tout cela. “Mais j'étais sérieux au sujet du dogsitting. Si tu en as besoin. Tu sais, pour avoir une responsabilité en moins pendant un jour ou deux, ou si tu dois t’absenter ou… quelque chose du genre. Peu importe.”

Et ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée, parce que Derek le fixait à nouveau et Laura souriait à moitié presque amèrement et elle dit: “Si seulement c'était aussi simple,” et Stiles se rendit compte que peut-être son offre sonnait juste comme s’il était toujours concentré sur un moyen de ramener le chien chez lui et non sur un moyen sincère pour les aider avec leurs problèmes. Et s’il était honnête, son offre correspondait un peu aux deux.

Il prit la dernière bouchée de son gâteau sur sa fourchette, même s'il n’était pas encore vraiment prêt à le manger. Il voulait que l'expérience de ce dessert dure plus longtemps, mais il préférait vraiment avoir quelque chose à faire avec sa bouche qui n'impliquait pas d'y mettre son pied. Il pensa faire vœu de silence, mais il était assez honnête avec lui-même pour se rendre compte que c’était impossible, même s'il se limitait à ne pas parler pour le reste de ce déjeuner impromptu. Il n'avait même plus de nourriture pour le distraire donc il se tourna désespérément vers sa tasse de café en carton presque vide, regardant par la fenêtre et pensant avec envie à échapper à cette conversation.

Sous la table, la jambe de Derek se pressait contre la sienne, et elle était chaude et dense avec des muscles, et le contact lui-même était probablement un complet accident, mais c’était plutôt sympa quand même, comme s'il y avait une sorte de solidarité entre eux. Cela ne dura qu'un instant de toute façon, puis Derek se leva brusquement de son siège, ramassant tous leurs plats maintenant vides et arrachant même la tasse en carton presque vide des mains de Stiles. Il ne dit rien alors qu'il se dirigeait à nouveau vers le comptoir, et Stiles commença à réaliser que c’était un thème avec lui, le silence maussade. Ça lui convenait de toute façon.

“Ne fais pas attention à Derek, il est toujours comme ça,” dit Laura. “Encore plus dernièrement; il a beaucoup de choses en tête. Je devrais probablement le ramener à la maison avant qu'il ne tue un barista avec ses dents ou quelque chose comme ça.”

Stiles regarda vers le comptoir, où Derek avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec le barista, et était… il était en fait de reprendre la tasse de Stiles qui semblait avoir été fraîchement re-remplie de café. Mais Stiles avait toujours envie d’emmener le pauvre gars dans un environnement moins stressant, parce que ses épaules étaient voûtées comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un vienne le frapper par derrière, et il avait la tête baissée comme si quelqu'un l'avait  _ déjà _ frappé. Quand il se retourna et revint à la table, pour une raison quelconque, il avait cette horrible expression sur le visage comme si quelque chose de vraiment grave s’était passé, bien que qu’est ce qui aurait pu se passer pendant la minute où il avait été loin de la table était un mystère, du moins pour Stiles. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la dernière chose dont Derek avait besoin était d'être assis dans un café avec un inconnu qui lui parlait d'un chien.

"Peut-on y aller ?" Demanda Derek à Laura, glissant la tasse à nouveau remplie de Stiles sur la table jusqu’à ses mains sans même le regarder. "J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui."

Laura avait aussi un peu pâli, comme si elle savait exactement ce qui n’allait pas et qu'elle paniquait un peu à ce sujet. Elle s’était déjà remise debout en disant: “C'était vraiment bon de te voir, Stiles, sérieusement, prends soin de toi, d'accord ?” et ils furent tous les deux dehors avant même que Stiles ne puisse leur dire poliment bien que de façon impersonnelle au revoir. Ce qui était étrange. Stiles avait l'habitude d'être la personne la plus maladroite socialement dans la pièce, mais même lui savait que c'était juste bizarre.

Il les regarda à travers la fenêtre alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Camaro qui était garée le long du trottoir, Laura disant quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait entendre, Derek avait toujours l'air tendu et ne répondit visiblement pas. Stiles les regardait toujours quand Derek se retourna, regardant vers le café, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Stiles à travers la fenêtre. Stiles lui offrit un sourire hésitant et leva la main pour faire un petit signe.

Derek ne lui rendit pas son signe de la main, mais continua de le regarder pendant un long moment, puis il prit place sur le siège passager de la voiture, et ils disparurent.

Stiles resta un long moment au café, se disant que c'était parfaitement justifié parce qu'il avait la table la plus géniale de tout le café, peut-être même la table la plus géniale de toute la  _ ville _ , et il n’allait pas gaspiller cette chance. Il resta assis et sirota son café frais tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne se passait plus rien de particulier dehors, juste des gens qui allaient et venaient, des voitures qui passaient, des feuilles d'automne rouges et jaunes qui tombaient les unes après les autres des arbres le long de Center Street, mais il ne regardait rien de tout cela de toute façon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur:  
> Juste pour information, le dessert de Stiles est une tranche de [gâteau à la citrouille](https://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/favorite-pumpkin-cake-roll/) et c’est vraiment fait par des licornes et des elfes de Noël. C'est le dessert le plus magique qui ait jamais existé. Si vous n’en avez jamais mangé, je suis vraiment triste pour vous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down  
> Auteur : otter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Désolée du retard, petit contretemps hier. On a dépassé la moitié de cette histoire, plus que quatre chapitres après celui-ci. Pour être honnête, je n’ai pas encore fini de traduire les deux derniers chapitres donc va falloir que je m’active mais normalement je devrais être dans les temps. Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

Quand Stiles rentra à la maison une heure plus tard, Mec était assis sur le porche, l'air morose.

Stiles ralentit quand il aperçut le chien, pensant que tout mouvement brusque pourrait le faire fuir vers il ne savait où, mais Mec ne bougea pas, à l’exception de sa queue qui commença à remuer avec hésitation quand Stiles arriva aux marches du porche.

"Hé, mec," dit doucement Stiles, et la bouche de Mec s'ouvrit et sa langue se retrouva pendante entre ses énormes dents.

Mec se rapprocha de lui avec désinvolture, comme si passer ici était quelque chose qu'il faisait tous les jours, et quand Stiles se baissa, le chien poussa son corps dans les bras de Stiles, exigeant un câlin. Stiles fut plus qu'heureux d’obéir, entourant Mec de ses bras et le serrant longuement, inhalant ce parfum familier mais déjà à moitié oublié de chien, et pressant son visage dans la fourrure argentée bordant le cou de Mec. C’était vraiment génial, et ce n’était qu’une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Stiles avait toujours voulu un chien: parce qu'ils étaient tellement plus faciles à vivre que les gens. Il n'y avait jamais rien de gênant à donner un câlin à un chien ou même à en demander un à un chien; tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de vous accroupir, d'avoir l'air accueillant et d'être prêt à ce qu’on vous bave dessus. En fait, Scott était un peu comme ça aussi, c’était peut-être pour ça qu’ils étaient amis.

Quand Stiles se redressa, après un long moment embarrassant accroché à un animal comme si son bien-être mental en dépendait complètement, Mec pressa simplement tout son poids contre la cuisse de Stiles et soupira comme s'il était satisfait, ce qui réchauffa un peu le cœur de Stiles. Stiles laissa tomber une main pour la poser sur la tête massive de Mec et il la laissa là, même si cela signifiait devoir déverrouiller la porte avec sa main gauche et essayer de ne pas batailler avec les clés.

Mec entra avec lui, ce qui, à ce stade, n’était pas du tout une surprise, et alla directement dans le salon comme s'il était chez lui. Stiles était sur le point de lui crier de ne, en aucun cas, grimper sur le canapé, quand il se rendit compte que son père était déjà là, affalé sur les coussins, et que Mec était seulement allé lui dire bonjour.

“Je pensais que nous n'avions plus de chien,” appela son père, confiant que son fils était quelque part dans les environs. Il essayait de paraître grincheux mais son ton était tendre, alors qu’il passait les doigts dans les poils épais des épaules de Mec. 

“Il était assis sur le porche,” dit Stiles. “Je vais appeler Laura.”

Il ne voulait pas vraiment appeler Laura. En plus du fait qu'il préférait de loin voler son chien et ne plus jamais entendre parler d'elle, il ne savait pas non plus où ils en étaient, après ce déjeuner plus que légèrement bizarre et la façon dont Laura et son frère s’étaient enfuis. Cela aurait pu suffir à nuire gravement à l'estime de soi de Stiles, sauf qu'il était presque sûr que c’était _eux_ les plus étranges et que cela n’avait rien à voir avec lui. Cependant, il sortit quand même son téléphone de sa poche et se retira dans la cuisine pour ne pas avoir parlé au-dessus de ce que son père regardait à la télévision.

Laura décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie et répondit, “Bonjour,” avec ce ton neutre mais prudent que les gens utilisaient quand ils pensaient qu'ils étaient peut-être en train de répondre à l'appel d'un démarcheur. Ce qui était une preuve assez définitive que Laura n'avait non seulement jamais eu l'intention de l’appeler, mais aussi qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enregistrer le numéro de Stiles dans son téléphone. Typique.

“Salut Laura, c'est Stiles,” dit Stiles, essayant de paraître enjoué plutôt qu’énervé. Il était un peu énervé, cependant. "Ton chien vient d'arriver chez moi, si tu veux venir le chercher."

“Oh,” dit Laura, et elle semblait vraiment surprise par la tournure des événements. “Je suis désolé, Stiles. Je—c'est un véritable roi de l’évasion. Il a tendance à disparaître aux meilleurs moments, mais il est un peu en colère contre moi en ce moment. J'espère qu'il ne dérange pas.”

“Il va bien,” dit Stiles. “Mais s’il a l'habitude de sortir, peut-être que tu devrais au moins lui mettre un collier ? Tu as toujours celui que j’avais pour lui, n’hésite pas à l’utiliser.”

“Il échappe aussi aux colliers,” dit Laura. Son ton était juste assez décontracté pour faire grincer des dents Stiles, parce que c’était toujours des excuses avec elle et ça faisait un peu trop mal de voir des gens qui n'appréciaient pas ce qu’ils avaient de manière aussi spectaculaire que Laura le faisait en ce moment.

“Peu importe,” dit Stiles et il sonna plus tranchant qu’il ne l’avait voulu. “Vas-tu venir le chercher ?”

“On dirait qu’il avait envie de vous rendre visite,” déclara Laura. Elle semblait hésitante cette fois-ci alors qu’elle prenait enfin conscience d’à quel point il était en colère. “Et tu as dit plus tôt que tu voulais qu’il le fasse. Donc si tu es d’accord, il peut rester un moment. Mets-le juste dehors quand tu en as marre; il rentrera à la maison.”

“Oh mon Dieu,” gémit Stiles. “Tu réalises que tu es sérieusement la pire propriétaire d’animal de tous les temps ?”

“Je n'ai jamais prétendu savoir ce que je faisais avec tout ça,” rétorqua Laura. “Il est plus pénible que tu ne le penses."

“Très bien, alors prend ta soirée, c’est pour ça que j’ai _offert_ le dogsitting en premier lieu,” grommela Stiles. “Mais je ne le mettrais pas à la porte pour le laisser rentrer chez vous par ses propres moyens. Je le déposerai. Où habites-tu ?”

"Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça, il est capable de…"

“C’est ça ou je le garde jusqu'à ce que tu viennes le chercher toi-même,” dit Stiles. “J’ai ma propre voiture; ça ne me dérange pas.”

Laura soupira. "D'accord. Tu connais la vieille maison des Hale, pas vrai ?”

"Ouuuuuaaaais," répondit lentement Stiles. "Tu veux dire celle qui a brûlé il y a quelques années ?"

”Celle-là,” dit Laura.

“Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment répondre à ça,” dit Stiles, parce qu’il connaissait cette maison. C'est un piège pour tout le monde depuis qu’elle avait brûlé une fois et le comté essayait de devenir propriétaire du terrain sur lequel la maison se trouvait afin de pouvoir démolir l'endroit avant que des adolescents ne tombent à travers les planches pourries de la maison et se tuent. (Il s’en était fallu de peu à Halloween dernier; le père de Stiles s’en était plaint pendant des jours.) Ce n’était pas comme si quelqu'un se souciait toujours de la propriété, et encore moins vivait dans la maison, ce qui signifiait que Laura squattait ou—

“Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes Laura et Derek _Hale_ ,” dit Stiles, et il se rendit compte qu’il déclarait quelque chose qui aurait dû être évident mais il n’avait pas pu empêcher les mots de lui échapper. 

“Tu t’en rends compte seulement maintenant ?” Dit Laura. Elle semblait essayer de ne pas se moquer de lui. “Je pensais qu’on était des célébrités locales ou quelque chose du genre. Chaque fois que je vais au supermarché, les gens se mettent à chuchoter et à me pointer du doigt.”

“Wow, ça craint,” déclara sincèrement Stiles, se sentant un peu sidéré par tout ça. Il n’était pas doué pour la sympathie non plus, mais il l’a ressentait toujours, cette vague sensation de nausée quand il pensait au nombre de personnes mortes dans cet incendie, et à quel point cela avait dû faire mal. Combien cela avait aussi dû blesser les quelques personnes survivantes. “J’ai l'impression d'avoir emmené cette conversation dans un endroit vraiment gênant.”

“Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, ça commençait à être assez gênant,” dit joyeusement Laura. “Je vais raccrocher maintenant. Sérieusement, par contre, tu devrais juste mettre le chien à la porte et il finira par revenir ici. Je te promets qu'il ne se fera pas heurter par une voiture cette fois.”

“Tu ne peux pas savoir ça,” dit Stiles dans le vide parce que son téléphone l’informa que Laura avait déjà raccroché.

Quand il retourna dans le salon pour demander à son père ce qu'il voulait pour le dîner, il trouva son père et le chien recroquevillés ensemble sur le canapé, regardant des rediffusions de _M * A * S * H_ , tous deux déjà à moitié endormis. Stiles en resta abasourdi pendant un moment: le cul du chien était appuyé contre la cuisse de son père, son père enfouissait distraitement ses doigts dans la fourrure du flanc de Mec, celui-ci avait son museau posé sur ses pattes croisées dans une pose qui pourrait sembler royale si ce n’était pas pour ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts et ses joues qui se gonflaient un peu à chaque respiration.

“Je ne peux pas croire que tu laisses le chien aller sur le canapé,” dit Stiles.

“Nous t’avons gardé une place,” répondit son père, ignorant le fait que la ‘place’ ne faisait que quinze centimètres de large, à moins que Stiles ne veuille en quelque sorte s’asseoir sous la tête du chien.

Stiles retourna dans la cuisine, réchauffa quelques restes de lasagnes aux légumes et les apporta dans le salon pour qu'ils puissent manger sur le canapé. Il finit par se serrer sous la tête du chien, bien que ce soit un peu compliqué de manger avec les énormes pattes de Mec et sa tête encore plus énorme sur ses genoux, parce le chien continuait de se tortiller pour essayer de quémander de la nourriture, et Stiles finit par manger en tenant son assiette en l'air, ce que son père trouvait hilarant mais qui était en fait juste fatiguant. Après un certain temps, le chien abandonna et Stiles l'utilisa alors comme table pour la fin de son repas.

Ils restèrent tous assis ensemble comme ça pendant un moment, le chien s'étirant progressivement pour prendre de plus en plus d'espace, son corps devenant de plus en plus lourd et détendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque l'heure du coucher et que Stiles pense qu'il devrait ramener le chien chez lui. Il se leva pour récupérer ses clés, le chien se leva aussi, lentement et laborieusement, étirant ses extrémités avant bien que son arrière soit encore sur le canapé, comme une sorte de mouvement de yoga très avancé et complexe.

“Tu vas vraiment ramener un chien errant chez lui ?” dit son père en haussant un sourcil. “Qu’est-ce qu’il est, ton rencard ?”

“Je suis presque sûr qu'il y a des lois à propos des chiens en liberté, _shérif_ ,” dit Stiles. “Je veille simplement à la sécurité publique.”

“C’est très généreux de ta part,” dit son père, d’un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu’il se moquait de lui intérieurement. C’était un ton très familier. 

Le chien laissa aussi échapper un bruit qui ressemblait à l'équivalent canin d’un rire, puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée comme s'il avait l'intention d'attendre d'être libéré. Il s’avéra que la partie ‘attente’ était simplement implicite, parce que dès que le chien arriva à la porte, il sauta sur la porte, plaçant ses pattes avant contre la porte et le cadre de la porte, et avec un simple coup de patte, il ouvrit le verrou. Ensuite, il mit une des ses pattes sur la poignée et l’enroula autour d’elle, c’était peut-être visuellement inélégant mais ça fonctionnait parfaitement. La poignée tourna, le loquet cliqua et la porte s'ouvrit juste assez pour que Mec puisse mettre sa patte dans l’ouverture pour ouvrir complètement la porte, puis il sortit et descendit les escaliers du porche comme si c’était quelque chose qu’il faisait tous les jours.

* * *

Après cela, Mec commença à passer quelques fois par semaine, comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de suivre Stiles partout en ville. ‘Suivre’ était vraiment le mot approprié, parce qu’il ne se pointait pas seulement chez Stiles; parfois, il regardait les entraînements de lacrosse depuis les arbres derrière les gradins, et en une occasion mémorable, il avait même décidé de rentrer dans le vestiaire des garçons après que tout le monde soit parti.

Ce dernier incident était particulièrement inoubliable, parce qu’il était arrivé après un entraînement de lacrosse très brutale pendant lequel Jackson, ayant apparemment enfin remarqué que Stiles avait le béguin pour sa petite amie depuis toujours, semblait penser que la réponse appropriée était d'enterrer le corps de Stiles dans le sol à la moindre occasion. Stiles avait l'habitude d'être l’idiot désigné de l’équipe, mais là ça avait été un peu excessif, en particulier quand Stiles avait subi un double-échec au visage alors qu’il n’avait même pas son casque, ou quand Jackson l’avait chargé de façon illégale alors que Stiles _était assis sur le banc de touche_ . Tout ça était vraiment stupide—parce que c’était comme si Jackson pensait que Lydia allait _remarqué_ Stiles et que Stiles allait, de quelque manière que ce soit, devenir une menace, ce qui était presque improbable de manière hilarante—mais ça ne semblait pas si mal quand Mec se glissa au côté de Stiles dans le vestiaire et se pencha pour lécher timidement les ecchymoses qui apparaissaient le long des côtes de Stiles, tandis que Stiles le serrait dans ses bras avec précaution. _(double check : joueur ayant chargé un adversaire avec son bâton)_

Il s'avérait qu'avoir son propre chien, même si c’était à travers cet étrange partage tacite avec le vrai propriétaire, était tout aussi génial que ce que Stiles avait toujours imaginé. Ça arrivait aussi au bon moment parce que quelques jours après que Mec ait commencé sa routine de suivre-chacun-de-ses-mouvements, Stiles perdit complètement Scott. Enfin quasiment. Parce que Scott était tombé complètement amoureux d’une fille de l’école, appelée Allison, mais il avait aussi complètement échoué à attirer son attention, à cause d’une combinaison de facteurs. Ces facteurs étant, sans ordre particulier: être nul à lacrosse, être le meilleur ami de Stiles, ne pas être populaire, et être trop timide pour simplement lui parler comme un être humain fonctionnel, même si elle semblait parfaitement gentille. Stiles faisait de son mieux pour aider parce que c’était ce que faisait les amis, mais son mieux consistait essentiellement à lui faire des discours d’encouragement que Scott ignorait parce que le seul conseil de Stiles était que Scott avait juste besoin d’attirer son attention d’une façon ou d’une autre, et Scott était trop timide pour faire quoi que ce soit pour que ça arrive.

Cela arriva de toute façon, parce que Scott était juste chanceux comme ça, même si Scott n'aurait probablement pas choisi que cela se passe comme cela avait été le cas, c'est-à-dire que Scott était en retard pour son cours de biologie alors que Allison était en retard à son cours d’anglais, et ils étaient les deux seules personnes dans un couloir vide. Scott s’était alors rendu compte que c’était peut-être sa seule et unique chance de lui parler, et il avait commencé à paniquer, puis à hyperventiler, ce qui avait déclenché une crise d’asthme. Et _ça_ , Allison le remarqua. 

Tout était bien qui se terminait bien, du moins pour Scott, parce qu’il avait dû souffrir d'une crise d'asthme ce qui était toujours nul, peu importe que cela arrive souvent—Stiles avait assisté à suffisamment maintenant que rien que la vue de Scott haletant, cherchant de l’air, lui faisait mal au cœur—mais il avait son inhalateur, et il avait aussi fini assis sur le sol avec Allison à côté de lui, penchée contre lui de tout son corps et lui frottant doucement le dos, le guidant pour ralentir sa respiration et attendant qu’il se calme pour lui demander s’il allait bien parce qu’elle savait qu’il ne pouvait pas répondre à ce moment là, et n’était-elle pas juste _incroyable_ , Stiles ?

Stiles avait appris tout cela en détail au cours de la troisième période, y compris comment sentait Allison et à quel point sa voix était apaisante, il ne fut donc pas entièrement surpris quand en sortant du lycée à la fin de la journée, Allison les attendait à l'extérieur, voulant savoir comment se sentait Scott. Les choses entre les deux décollèrent naturellement après cela, laissant Stiles avec un meilleur ami qui existait maintenant principalement par contumace.

Stiles était d'accord avec ça, vraiment, surtout parce que maintenant il avait Mec avec qui trainer. Le chien venait de plus en plus souvent, et ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire de longues promenades dans la réserve de Beacon Hills, parce que Stiles appréciait la nature et il avait également l'impression qu'il était plus sûr d'essayer d'éloigner le chien des rues de la ville où les voitures étaient un vrai truc. C’était l'idée de Mec de transformer leurs promenades tranquilles en jogging impromptues, mais Stiles se surprenait lui-même à ne pas émettre beaucoup d’objections à ce sujet. 

Courir ne s’avérait pas si mal que ça quand l'entraîneur Finstock n’était pas là pour l’insulter et l’énergie joyeuse de Mec quand il courait sur le chemin avec ses longues jambes, heureux juste d’exister comme l’était souvent les animaux, était contagieuse. Parfois, il disparaissait dans le sous-bois pour enquêter la piste d’une odeur intrigante, et parfois il faisait demi-tour pour pouvoir attaquer Stiles par surprise, visant de façon joueuse les talons de Stiles, mais le plus souvent, le chien restait aux côtés de Stiles, heureux de rester près de lui même sans laisse pour l’attacher.

Cela signifiait quelque chose, mais Stiles ne voulait pas y regarder de trop près, de peur que quoi que c'était, ça ne finisse par disparaître.

Compte tenu du temps qu'il passait maintenant dans les bois, cela prit vraiment un long moment—au moins une semaine—avant qu’il ne croise la maison des Hales. Il apprenait toujours les sentiers qui traversaient la réserve, déterminant où tous les chemins menaient et lesquels étaient les meilleurs pour des circuits de course, donc il essayait d'explorer un nouvel itinéraire chaque jour, et statistiquement, il était logique qu'il finisse par croiser le sentier qui menait à la réserve, avait de faire une boucle, de manière prometteuse, vers la route. Sauf que d'abord, il sortit de la réserve et passa dans ce que Stiles était à peu près sûr d'être une propriété privée, et il sut où ils se dirigeaient avant même d'y arriver parce que Mec commença à rester en retrait, gémissant un peu dans son souffle, comme si c'était trop tôt et qu’il ne voulait pas encore rentrer à la maison mais qu’il _jurait_ qu'il n'entendait pas sa mère l'appeler pour le dîner.

Stiles souffla, "Relax, je veux juste jeter un œil à l'endroit, je n'essaye pas de te ramener chez toi contre ta volonté. Tu t'échapperais et tu te présenterais à nouveau chez moi de toute façon.”

Cela sembla apaiser un peu le chien—eh bien, le ton de Stiles dut le faire visiblement, car les chiens ne pouvaient pas réellement comprendre des phrases complètes en anglais, surtout pas ce chien en particulier qui ne semble toujours pas comprendre l'idée même de ‘assis’ alors qu’il était tout à fait capable d'ouvrir les portes par lui-même—parce qu'il le suivit assez volontiers et il ne partit pas quand ils atteignirent la lisière des arbres qui s'ouvrait sur le Hale propriété.

Stiles s’attendait à la maison telle qu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, il y avait au moins un an, quand il avait convaincu Scott de venir ici pour fouiller les alentours de la maison brûlée avec lui. Ils n’étaient restés que quelques minutes car les cendres s’étaient avérées être une très mauvaise idée pour l'asthme de Scott, mais ce dont Stiles se souvenait le plus, c’était ce à quoi ressemblait la maison de l'extérieur, la façon dont les restes noircis du deuxième étage étaient suspendus dans le vide, comme si quelque chose d’énorme était venu et avait pris un bouchée de la maison.

Ce qui se trouvait maintenant dans la clairière, cependant, était quelque chose de complètement différent. L'empreinte de l’ancienne maison était toujours là, mais sa carapace avait disparu, complètement démolie et même emportée au loin, parce qu’il ne restait même plus un seul morceau de bois brûlé. On aurait dit que quelqu'un est en train d’arracher les fondations aussi, parce que le béton était cassé à plusieurs endroits comme si quelqu'un s'y était attaqué avec une masse.

Se tenant plus en arrière sur la propriété, un peu plus près du bord le plus éloigné de la lisière des arbres, il y avait une toute nouvelle maison. Elle était plus petite que celle dont se souvenait Stiles—plus petite même que la moitié de la maison que le feu avait laissé derrière lui—mais elle avait l’air neuve et confortable, et les murs étaient pour la plupart en pierre, moins inflammable, ce qui était probablement une décision volontaire de quelqu’un. Elle avait l’air rustique et charmante, et n'avait évidemment été terminée que récemment, car il y avait encore une pile de bois et des outils électriques à côté. Près de la maison se trouvait aussi le squelette de pourrait être un hangar ou une serre, et c’était encore un travail en cours, mais Stiles pouvait cependant déjà dire que ça serait magnifique quand tout sera terminé. Ce sera comme quelque chose tout droit sorti d'une charmante carte de Noël sur le thème de la campagne.

Il y avait un gros tas de rochers devant lui, juste à l'extérieur de la limite des arbres, et il grimpa dessus pour mieux voir parce qu’il pensait que s'il était un peu plus haut, il pourrait voir si cette dépendance était une serre ou non, et il était peut-être un peu trop curieux de savoir si Laura ou Derek aimaient le jardinage. Le chien jappa brusquement, et Stiles n’imaginait absolument pas Derek torse nu et en sueur et poussant une brouette ou quelque chose comme ça, et—

Et le tas de roches n’était pas en fait un tas de roches, et grimper dessus n'était, en fait, pas sa meilleure idée à ce jour.

Il put sentir la surface sous lui se casser au moment où il mit son poids dessus, et là où il s'attendait à plus de roches sous son pied, il n'y avait que du bois ancien et visiblement pourri. Son pied passa à travers comme si c'était du papier, puis le reste de son corps suivit, et il tomba dans l'obscurité.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down  
> Auteur : otter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!  
> Lien version originale : AO3 /works/634774/chapters/1149039
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Hello, j’espère que vous allez bien aujourd’hui et si ce n’est pas le cas, j’espère que ce chapitre vous mettra de bonne humeur ! Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !

Il y avait en fait beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles il fallait être reconnaissant dans cette situation particulière. Par exemple, l'une des meilleures choses était que Stiles ne s’était pas cogné la tête en tombant. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas génial qu'il se soit retrouvé enfoncé jusqu’à la poitrine dans de l'eau glaciale, mais au moins il n’était pas inconscient et en train de se  _ noyer _ , donc c’était un point pour la Team Stiles. Il ne s’était rien cassé ou ne s’était pas particulièrement fait mal non plus, donc tout ce dont il avait à s'inquiéter était quelques éraflures et contusions, et comment exactement il allait sortir de là avant de mourir d'hypothermie.

Et il aimerait juste souligner tout de suite qu' _ il avait raison depuis le début _ , parce que son chien ? Totalement comme une ceinture de sécurité. Une mesure préventive. Là pour lui quand il avait besoin d’appeler à l'aide parce qu'il était  _ littéralement tombé dans un puits _ . Il était possible qu'il se soit porté malheur en pensant que cela pourrait arriver.

Quand il leva les yeux, il put voir Mec le regarder, son museau plissé par une expression qui parvenait à transmettre à la fois l'inquiétude et la colère. Il grogna, et le son résonna dans le puits jusqu'à ce que cela ressemble à une douzaine d'animaux sauvages grognant tous leur désapprobation.

"D'accord, je sais, c'était assez stupide," répondit Stiles, s'appuyant contre le mur de pierre visqueux du puits pour qu'il puisse lever la tête sans se faire un torticolis. “Sur la liste des choses les plus stupides que j’ai faites, c’est définitivement dans le top cinq. Très bien, dans le top dix. Vingt au moins. Mais heureusement, tu es là ! C’est ton moment, Mec. Cours jusqu’à la maison, trouve Laura ou Derek, et dis-leur que je suis tombé dans le puits."

Mec laissa échapper un son étrange en réponse qui ressemblait à une sorte d’aboiement et, étrangement, à quelque chose comme du yodel. Puis sa tête disparut et il y eut un léger bruissement que Stiles reconnut comme étant le son familier et bien-aimé des pattes du chien sur l'herbe, et puis plus rien.

Le ‘plus rien’ dura assez longtemps pour que Stiles commence à s'inquiéter, mais ce n’était probablement pas  _ aussi _ long. Il avait simplement cette impression parce qu’il commença à trembloter et que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau de manière vraiment inconfortable, son pantalon de survêtement n’était pas la pire chose qu'il puisse porter pour cette aventure, mais il n’était pas vraiment conçu pour faire de la natation non plus. De plus, il y avait une sorte d’ensemble de plantes ou quelque chose qui flottait juste sous la surface de l'eau qu'il ne pouvait pas voir correctement dans l'obscurité ombragée du fond du puits, mais cela continuait à dériver en lui et à le  _ toucher _ et peu importe à quel point c’était irrationnel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux anguilles hurlantes dans le film  _ Princess Bride _ et il commençait juste à paniquer, _ juste un peu _ , quand il entendit à nouveau du mouvement.

"Mec ?" Cria-t-il avec hésitation, parce que cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment au chien.

Le visage qui le regarda cette fois-ci du haut du puits était beaucoup moins poilu. Il était tout aussi froncé, cependant. Il y avait là une sorte de ressemblance familiale; c’était peut-être comme ce truc dont il avait entendu parler selon lequel les gens commençaient à ressembler à leurs animaux de compagnie.

“As-tu sérieusement essayé d'envoyer le chien chercher de l'aide ?” Demanda Derek, en plissant les yeux comme si Stiles était un idiot, ce qui d’accord, il  _ était _ celui au fond d’un puits, il était prêt à concéder ce point.

“Ne te moque pas de moi, ça a totalement fonctionné,” dit Stiles, en pointant un doigt dégoulinant d’eau et d’algues et de qui sait quoi d’autre. “Tu es là ! Mission accomplie ! Lassie a couru jusqu’à la maison et a dit à son maître que Timmy était tombé dans le puits !”

“Timmy n'est jamais tombé de puits dans cette série,” dit Derek. Il avait quelque chose dans les mains qui ressemblait à une corde, Dieu merci.

“Un détail technique,” dit Stiles, puis il s’arrêta pour réfléchir à ce que Derek venait de dire. “Attends une minute, as-tu sérieusement une connaissance encyclopédique de chaque épisode de  _ Lassie _ ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir jamais entendu quelque chose de plus hilarant que ça.”

“Ce n’est pas censé être considéré comme un  _ documentaire _ , Stiles,” dit sèchement Derek, alors qu'il laissait tomber sans ménagement l'extrémité nouée de la corde dans le puits. Elle gifla Stiles en plein visage, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter une insulte à… une insulte. “Le chien n'est pas allé à la maison pour chercher de l'aide, il est parti dans les bois. Je suis seulement ici parce que je t’ai vu depuis la maison.”

“Non, il ne me ferait pas ça,” protesta Stiles, même s’il enroula la corde autour de sa poitrine. “Nous sommes frères. C’est mon âme sœur.”

Derek s'étouffa avec quelque chose qui pourrait être un rire. “Il poursuit probablement un lapin,” dit-il en tournant le couteau métaphorique dans la plaie.

Cependant, il commença à tirer sur la corde, prudemment et lentement, se redressant de façon continue alors que Stiles utilisait maladroitement ses pieds détrempés pour grimper le mur. Ce n’était pas si différent qu’escalader le mur d’escalade en cours de sport, et quand Stiles arriva en haut du puits, il saisit désespérément la pierre, passant une jambe par-dessus le bord jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rouler en tonneau vers la sécurité, et le magnifique et béni sol sec et solide. 

Derek ne mentait pas. Le chien n’était nul part dans les parages, et Stiles pouvait voir tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison de là, et il pouvait voir aussi clair que le jour que Mec n'attendait pas sur le porche ou ne se roulait pas dans quelque chose puant dans le jardin. Il était possible, compte tenu de ses extraordinaires capacités pour ouvrir les portes, qu'il soit à l'intérieur de la maison, récupérant une trousse de premiers secours et des vêtements secs, et utilisant son nez pour composer 9-1-1. Mais il était malheureusement plus probable qu'il soit quelque part dans les bois, poursuivant un écureuil ou faisant claquer ses mâchoires autour de grains de poussière mis en lumière par le soleil. Peut-être qu’il ramasserait une fleur entre ses dents et la ramènera au tas de pierres comme un bouquet sur une pierre tombale, pour marquer la tombe de son cher compagnon humain disparu qu’il avait laissé mourir au fond d’un puits.

Stiles adorait ce chien, mais il était possible qu'il surestimait l'intelligence de l'animal ou qu'il surestimait l'affection de Mec pour lui. Peut-être qu'il projetait. Juste un petit peu.

Au moins, Derek l'aimait toujours. Enfin, il l'aimait suffisamment pour le sauver d'un puits de toute façon, ou peut-être qu’il ne voulait tout simplement pas s’occuper des formalités administratives et subir les interrogatoires de police qui se produiraient inévitablement si un cadavre était découvert dans une tombe aqueuse et suspecte sur sa propriété.

"Tu vas bien ?" Lui demanda Derek, et Stiles se rendit compte qu'il était resté allongé en étoile sur l'herbe peut-être un peu trop longtemps.

"Bien sûr, je vais bien, juste génial," dit Stiles, mais ne se leva pas parce qu'il était en fait un peu endolori et il était presque sûr qu'il tremblait, ce qui était probablement dû au choc ou peut-être au fait qu'il était complètement trempé. “Pense-tu que je pourrais t’emprunter des vêtements ?”

Derek renifla et tendit la main pour aider Stiles à se relever. Sa paume était calleuse et chaude, et il était  _ vraiment _ fort. Genre  _ vraiment _ fort. “Seulement si tu te douches d’abord. Tu es un peu… visqueux.”

Stiles haussa les épaules et tira son haut détrempé loin de son ventre, comme si cela allait l'aider à sécher plus rapidement. Tout ce que cela fit, fut d’aérer le tissu juste assez pour que, quand il se recolla à sa peau, il y avait un tout nouveau niveau de froid.

“Je peux accepter ces conditions,” dit Stiles, parce qu’il comptait demander une douche de toute façon, et la simple pensée de l’eau chaude et d’une serviette moelleuse suffisait à le faire frissonner de désir. 

Traverser la clairière jusqu'à la maison, traînant derrière Derek, était un peu comme une marche de la honte, mais sans avoir eu de relations sexuelles avant. Alors c’était peut-être pas une marche de la honte, mais certainement la marche du mauvais jugement. La vue n’était pas complètement mauvaise cependant, cela valait presque la peine d'être tombé dans un puits, parce que Derek était apparemment trop occupé à s'émerveiller du manque de compétences d'auto-préservation de Stiles pour remarquer que celui-ci était actuellement en train de graver dans sa mémoire ce à quoi le cul de Derek ressemblait dans ce jean.

Il avait l'air  _ vraiment bien _ . Pour info.

Il l’avait peut-être remarqué cependant, parce que quand ils arrivèrent sur le grand porche d’entrée—il y avait même une balancelle, ces gens étaient ridicules—il n’ouvrit pas la porte. Au lieu de ça, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se retourna, regarda Stiles en haut en bas et lui dit : “Déshabille-toi.”

Stiles s’arrêta net à la place. Pas seulement physiquement; c'était plutôt comme si tout s’était arrêté juste une seconde, y compris son cerveau— _ en particulier, _ son cerveau—et quand tout recommença, c’était comme si tout dans l'univers s'était légèrement déplacé vers la gauche, si la gauche pouvait être considéré comme la direction la plus coquine. Il y avait peut-être eu une fois ou deux, tard dans la nuit, non pas qu’il admette que cela se soit déjà produit, pendant lesquelles il avait imaginé Derek lui disant exactement ça, le grognant comme un ordre, ce qui était  _ exactement _ comme cela sonnait actuellement. 

Alors quand Stiles répondit: "Hein ?" à travers sa bouche grande ouverte, ce qu'il voulait dire en fait était:  _ Vas-tu me prendre ici sur la balancelle ? _

Derek sembla manquer le sous-titre, car il dit simplement: “tes vêtements sont mouillés. La maison était déjà assez désordonnée sans que tu ne dégouline partout et n’apporte cette puanteur à l’intérieur.”

Et d'accord, bien sûr, il puait vraiment beaucoup, et en fait il sentait spécifiquement comme cette tortue gériatrique qui était l'animal de compagnie de la classe quand il était en CE2, un peu comme de la moisissure, de la pourriture et une mort imminente. Stiles pouvait admettre que sa dernière frasque n'avait pas été bonne pour son hygiène personnelle, mais il n’était toujours pas tout à fait à l'aise de se déshabiller devant Derek et en plein air et peut-être devant le chien si le petit bâtard les observait depuis les bois. Mais il s'agissait surtout de Derek.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il aimait autant Derek de toute façon, parce que Derek était cruel et sans cœur, même quand il proposait de l'aider, comme quand il leva un sourcil vers Stiles et lui demanda : “tu ne te souviens pas  _ comment _ faire ? Dois-je te déshabiller comme si tu avais cinq ans ?”

Stiles résista à l'envie de répondre  _ oh mon dieu, s'il te plaît fais-le _ (il pensa triomphalement,  _ tu vois papa, j'ai un filtre après tout _ ) et à la place, il attrapa l'ourlet de son haut et le tira par-dessus sa tête.

Il prit immédiatement conscience d’à quel point il était maigre, pâle et  _ glacé _ , alors il fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Derek de peur que celui-ci ne soit en train de le regarder. Il enleva ses chaussures, puis retira ses chaussettes aussi parce qu'elles  _ faisaient un bruit mouillé _ à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, ce qui était dégoûtant. Son pantalon de survêtement descendit en grande partie tout seul, succombant à la gravité sous le poids de toute l'eau dont il était imbibé, et il le retira complètement, restant avec un boxer rouge vif qui n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix de sous-vêtements possible ce matin, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Il allait simplement  _ ne pas _ y penser, c’était ce qu'il allait faire. Il se redressa même, regarda Derek et leva le menton comme s'il était complètement à l'aise dans son corps (ce n’était pas le cas) et ne voyait rien de mal avec ses sous-vêtements de couleur primaire (jusqu'à maintenant, il n’avait pas vu le problème) et n’avait absolument aucun problème avec le fait que n’importe qui puisse le voir presque nu après une expérience de mort imminente (il ne s'en soucierait probablement pas, sauf que c’était Derek qui était le gars le plus sexy que Stiles ait jamais vu en personne).

Heureusement, et de façon un peu décevante, Derek ne le regardait même pas; il s’était déjà retourné et avait ouvert la porte d'entrée, ne vérifiant même pas que Stiles le suivait, comme s'il ne se souciait pas particulièrement de savoir si le meilleur ami de son chien mourait de froid sur le porche.

Derek n'exagérait même pas, l'intérieur de la maison  _ était _ en désordre. Il y avait des bâches, des échelles et des objets partout, ainsi que des pots de peinture dégoulinants, et seulement la moitié des placards de la cuisine étaient installés, mais le salon semblait au moins presque fini et dedans il y avait même un canapé devant la cheminée en pierre la plus impressionnante du monde. Il était évident que quand tout sera terminé, la maison ressemblera à une page dans  _ Better Homes & Gardens _ , mais pour le moment, ça donnait l’impression qu’ils étaient en plein milieu d’un épisode d' _ Extreme Makeover Home Edition _ . (Non pas que Stiles regardait ça ou qu'il soit conditionné de quelque manière que ce soit à pleurer comme une petite fille au moment où quelqu'un disait les mots "déplacez ce bus.")

“Nous sommes toujours en train de la terminer ,” dit Derek, et son expression était plutôt défensive, comme s'il avait l'impression que Stiles ne respectait pas la maison des Hale.

"Ça a l’air  _ génial _ ,” dit Stiles. Il était heureux d'être tombé dans le puits maintenant plutôt que plus tard, parce qu’une fois terminé, ce serait une maison très haut de gamme, le genre de maison dans laquelle il n’était généralement pas autorisé à entrer, même quand il était parfaitement propre et sec.

Derek haussa les épaules, mais il avait l'air secrètement satisfait alors qu'il conduisait Stiles dans les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. “C’est le design de Laura,” dit-il, “et c’est elle qui a dirigé les entrepreneurs tout au long de la phase de construction jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait. Je suis juste des muscles supplémentaires quand elle a besoin qu’un travail manuel soit fait.”

“Le travail manuel est une profession noble et sous-estimée,” fit remarquer Stiles, ce qui n’avait peut-être aucun sens parce que Derek avait dit ‘muscles’ et les yeux de Stiles s’étaient immédiatement fixés sur son dos, et oh mon dieu, cela devenait beaucoup  _ trop difficile _ . Derek allait le surprendre en train de le fixer et le jeter à nouveau dans le puits, et le chien qui était censé être son plan d’urgence ne serait d’aucune aide, comme d’habitude. “Alors, Laura est architecte?”

“Elle a eu son diplôme il y a quelques mois, avant que nous ne déménagions,” dit Derek. “Je suppose que nous saurons si elle mérite vraiment son diplôme si cette maison ne s’écroule pas sur nous.”

“Hah, ouais,” dit Stiles. “Parce que—attends, ça ne va pas vraiment s’effondrer sur nous, pas vrai ?”

Derek roula simplement des yeux et poussa Stiles à travers l'une des portes ouvertes menant au couloir de l'étage, et c'était en fait… vraiment super sympa. L'étage avait l'air vraiment fini, peint et meublé, et la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant était évidemment la chambre de Derek; et ça faisait quelques trucs étranges à l’intérieur de Stiles, d’être juste debout dans le sanctuaire de Derek et il devrait vraiment se ressaisir parce qu’il commençait à ressembler à Scott en train de rêvasser sur Allison. Les murs étaient peints dans des tons de vert, un peu comme la forêt à l'extérieur, et les meubles avaient tous l’air robustes et si rustiques qu'il pouvait voir les nœuds dans le bois, et tout était vraiment soigné et bien rangé d'une façon dont Stiles n’était absolument pas habitué. Il se tenait là à regarder son lit assez massif qui avait l’air moelleux quand il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il ne portait rien d’autre que ses sous-vêtements et qu'il voulait vraiment que Derek le pousse dessus et—

La main de Derek sur son épaule le fit un peu sursauter et revenir à la réalité dans laquelle il s’agissait simplement d'une décontamination et en aucun cas d'une séduction.

“Douche,” lui rappela Derek, et le poussa (plus doucement cette fois-ci, heureusement) vers la salle de bain. 

Stiles se dépêcha de prendre une douche, car il était toujours un peu gêné chez les autres, comme s'il était complètement terrifié à l'idée de faire accidentellement des bêtises ou de déplacer un bibelot, et qu'il ne serait alors plus jamais invité. Il utilisa le savon et le shampoing de Derek parce qu'autrement, il n'aurait jamais éliminer l'odeur d'algues de ses cheveux, et il prit soin de remettre les bouteilles exactement comme il les avaient trouvées, les tournant de sorte que les étiquettes soient exactement dans la même position que Derek les a laissées. 

Quand il sortit, enveloppé dans une grande serviette moelleuse qui était à la fois plus confortable et plus couvrante que ses sous-vêtements détrempés, il trouva la chambre vide, mais il y avait une pile de vêtements disposée au pied du lit. Il y avait un jean, un t-shirt et une épaisse chemise en flanelle, et peut-être que Stiles n’était pas assez bien foutu pour remplir ces vêtements comme Derek le faisait, mais ils étaient confortables et secs, ce qui était vraiment le plus important. Derek avait même laissé une paire de chaussettes épaisses et des bottes de randonnée éraflées qui n’étaient peut-être qu'une demi-taille trop grandes, prouvant qu'il était en fait un peu prévenant en plus d'être généralement bourru.

Stiles retrouva Derek par lui-même en bas, debout devant l'une des grandes fenêtres du salon, regardant la probable serre, l'air maussade, les mains enroulées autour d'une tasse de café. Il y avait une deuxième tasse posée sur une desserte, qu'il récupéra sans un mot et mit dans les mains de Stiles.

“Nous n’avons pas encore de machine à laver et de sèche-linge branchés,” dit Derek. “Mais j’ai emballé tes affaires mouillées pour toi.”

“Merci,” dit Stiles. Il sirota son café. C’était un peu gênant. Il portait les vêtements de Derek et ils n’avaient même pas eu de rendez-vous ou quoi que ce soit (encore), mais toute cette scène semblait presque intime, comme s’il pouvait simplement entrer dans l’espace personnel de Derek et presser ses lèvres contre la peau de Derek, et cette pensée  _ n’aidait pas vraiment _ . Il s’éclaircit la voix et déclara: “ne pense pas que j’ai pas remarqué.”

Derek le regarda brusquement, comme s'il pensait à au moins une douzaine de choses différentes qu'il ne voulait pas que Stiles remarque et qu'il ne savait même pas de laquelle Stiles parlait.  _ C’était _ intéressant; Stiles devrait peut-être réexaminer cette pensée plus tard.

“Vous n’avez même pas de jardin clôturé,” dit Stiles. “Laura parle toujours de votre chien comme s'il était le Harry Houdini des animaux mais il n'a même pas besoin de  _ s'échapper _ de quelque part. Elle le laisse juste sortir et il va où il veut, n’est-ce pas ?”

Derek haussa les épaules, l'air presque embarrassé. "À peu près,” dit-il.

“C’est vraiment la  _ pire _ ,” dit Stiles avec émotion. 

“Ouais, eh bien, je suppose qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle il est toujours chez toi,” dit Derek. Il se détourna et posa sa tasse de café, s'éclaircissant la gorge comme s'il était un peu désespéré de changer de sujet. “Allez,” dit-il, et il sortit un trousseau de clés, le remuant nerveusement dans sa main. “ je vais te ramener chez toi.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down  
> Auteur : otter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!

Mec ne se vint pas le voir pendant une semaine après cela, ce qui pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la mortification justifiée de Derek sur les compétences de garde d'animaux de sa famille, ou alors ça pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la honte écrasante de Mec d’avoir laisser son frère humain mourir au fond d’un puits.

D’un autre côté, Stiles voyait soudainement Derek  _ partout _ . 

C’étaient surtout de petites choses, et totalement fortuites. Stiles sortait du bureau de poste pendant que Derek montait dans son camion de l'autre côté de la rue; le dos de Derek était en train de disparaître au coin de la rue alors que Stiles et Scott sortaient du fast food sur Center Street; Stiles faisait le plein à la station-service quand il vit le camion de Derek gronder sur la route nationale. Ils se croisaient sans vraiment se rencontrer pour pouvoir échanger un bonjour ou un signe de la main; peut-être qu’ils se croisaient par hasard depuis des lustres et Stiles ne l’avait même pas remarqué parce qu’il ne savait pas qui était Derek (ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Derek sans sa veste et avec son t-shirt étirée sur sa poitrine, et ouais, d’accord, Stiles était un adolescent bisexuel en bonne santé: il aurait remarqué Derek, s'il l'avait croisé comme ça auparavant).

Ce fut donc un peu un soulagement quand Stiles rencontra enfin Derek quelque part où il put le coincer au lieu de simplement le regarder avec nostalgie alors que leurs chemins se croisaient sans vraiment se croiser.

"Tu dois vraiment arrêter de me suivre partout," dit Stiles, et il se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de Derek, qui se trouvait à nouveau assis à la table préférée de Stiles à The Magic Bean.

Derek sursauta et prit presque un air coupable, mais il était trop occupé à mâcher une très grosse bouchée de son sandwich à la dinde pour défendre son honneur, ce qui était exactement pourquoi Stiles avait chronométré tout cela de cette manière. Il était essentiel qu'il soit installé confortablement avant que Derek n'ait une chance de lui dire de partir, et c’était pourquoi Stiles avait déjà mis son sac à dos sous la table et fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air complètement collé à sa chaise, comme si son corps et la chaise n’allaient plus jamais être séparés.

Ce serait juste un bonus si Derek s'étouffait avec son sandwich à cause de la surprise, que Stiles devait lui faire la manœuvre de Heimlich pour lui sauver la vie, qu'il y ait du contact et que Derek ait comme une dette envers lui  _ pour toujours _ . Non pas que Stiles ait pensé à ça.

Derek ne lui demanda pas de partir cependant, et il ne s'étouffa pas non plus, ce qui était à la fois dommage et un soulagement. Il avala simplement sa bouchée de sandwich et la fit passer avec du café, puis il répéta: “te suivre ?” à la façon d’une question orientée. 

Stiles agita la main dédaigneusement. "Je continue de te voir partout en ville, c'est bizarre," dit-il. “Si tu voulais me voir à ce point, tu aurais juste pu m’appeler. Je sais que je suis irrésistible.” Il se pencha par-dessus la table, son menton appuyé sur sa main et battit des cils, ce qui lui donnait probablement juste l'air d'avoir un tic, mais peu importe, Stiles s’en tirait parfaitement bien.

Derek le regarda, impénétrable, par-dessus sa tasse de café. Puis il la posa et dit, complètement franc: “je n’ai pas ton numéro.”

Et Stiles ne pouvait sérieusement pas croire que cela avait réellement fonctionné. Il ne l’avait même pas dit comme une tentative de drague parce qu’il savait bien qu’il n’existait  _ aucun univers _ dans lequel Derek Hale voudrait sortir avec lui. C’était pourquoi il se mit à bégayer et bredouilla la partie suivante, qui consistait principalement en: “eh bien, donne-moi ton téléphone, on peut remédier à ça,” et aussi en Stiles renversant presque la tasse de café de Derek. 

Mais Derek lui donna son téléphone, et Stiles s'ajouta à ses contacts tandis que Derek le regardait, l'air désespérément impassible. Et quand Stiles lui rendit le téléphone, Derek regarda l'écran pendant un moment comme s'il mémorisait le numéro, avant de le remettre dans la poche de sa veste.

“Une pierre, deux coups,” dit Stiles. "Je suis fan du multitâche."

Derek grogna juste en réponse, mais puis, il marmonna, “reste là,” et il se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir à la place. Quand il revint, il portait de la nourriture et du café qu’il posa sur la table devant Stiles et  _ encore une fois— _

"C'est ma soupe préférée," dit Stiles, fixant le bol d'un air dubitatif alors qu'il sirotait son café. "Et c'est exactement comme ça que j'aime mon café. Je plaisantais avant à propos d’avoir un sixième sens pour les desserts, mais sérieusement, as-tu un super pouvoir lié à la nourriture ? Tu peux me le dire. Je peux garder des secrets, Derek, je le  _ jure _ ."

“La fille au comptoir connaît ta commande,” dit Derek, et il le regarda comme si fixer Stiles jusqu’à ce qu’il se soumette était une sorte de tactique valable, ce qui  _ non _ . Le père de Stiles avait abandonné que ça arrive, il y avait déjà un an. Peut-être qu’avec le temps, Derek apprendrait ces choses, mais c’était probablement préférable que Stiles garde Derek loin de son père, parce que c’était mieux s’ils ne comparaient pas leurs notes.

"Euh, cette fille va au lycée avec moi," dit Stiles. “En fait, elle était aussi au collège avec moi. Nous nous sommes vus à peu près tous les jours à l’école depuis des années. Elle ne connaît pas ma commande, Derek. Elle ne connaît même pas mon  _ nom _ .” Pour démontrer ça, Stiles se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle essayait de comprendre à qui il faisait signe. "Ça s’est plutôt bien passé, en fait," se dit Stiles, alors qu'il se retournait vers Derek. "Habituellement, je suis complètement invisible. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des super-pouvoirs, mon pote. Nous devrions nous réunir et créer une équipe, comme des X-Men vraiment boiteux. J'inviterai Scott, pour sa capacité incroyable à continuer à sortir avec sa petite amie sans que le père de celle-ci ne l'ait tué. C'est assez spécial. Je pense que nous pourrions faire beaucoup ensemble pour la justice."

“Scott ?” Demanda Derek, et cela ressemblait étrangement à de la pêche aux informations.

"Mon autre meilleur ami," dit Stiles, et il réalisa immédiatement son erreur, mais il était déjà trop tard pour reprendre ses paroles.

Les sourcils de Derek se haussèrent. " _ Autre _ ?" dit-il, et peut-être que Stiles avait tort, peut-être que son super-pouvoir était seulement de répéter des mots choisis parmi les phrases que d'autres personnes avaient prononcées avant lui, ou peut-être que quand c’était Stiles qui parlait, il n’écoutait en fait qu'un mot sur dix de toute façon. Quoi qu'il en soit, c’était juste la chance de Stiles qu’il n’ait entendu que le  _ mauvais mot _ .

"Oh, pas—je ne voulais pas dire _toi_ ,” dit Stiles sa bouche s’ouvrant d’horreur, puis il réalisa comment ça sonnait et il envisageait de glisser lentement le long de son siège jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous la table, et puis peut-être s’échapper en rampant sur le sol jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sorti. Ensuite, il pouvait déménager dans un autre pays et devenir un fugitif, mais il ne pouvait pas finir par être un éleveur de chèvres en Mongolie, alors au lieu d’une retraite indigne, il laissa échapper un vomi verbal. “Je veux dire, non pas que tu ne _pourrais_ _pas_ être mon meilleur ami, je parie que tu ferais un excellent meilleur ami, genre si tu le voulais, tu pourrais probablement être vraiment d’un grand soutien et compréhensif en utilisant juste tes sourcils. J’essaye juste de ne pas être présomptueux parce que je ne pense pas que nous nous connaissions depuis assez longtemps pour que tu puisse vraiment apprécier _mes_ qualités de meilleur ami, comme ma capacité à mentir de manière convaincante sur les soirées pyjama et mes compétences à Call of Duty. Je veux dire, en général, les gens comme toi ne veulent pas être vus en ma compagnie, c’est pourquoi quand je parlais de mon ‘autre BFF’, je voulais parler de _ton chien_.”

Stiles s'arrêta finalement en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, et il suivit cela en glissant soigneusement sa soupe (qu’il n’avait pas encore mangé, elle allait être froide et tout cet incident allait devenir une double tragédie) et son café sur le côté pour qu'il puisse se recroqueviller plus efficacement, le visage penché vers la table. C'était un peu comme sa version personnelle de l’imitation d’un tatou.

Derek resta silencieux pendant un temps incroyablement long, assez longtemps pour que Stiles commence à penser qu'il avait déjà utilisé ses compétences furtives de ninja pour s’enfuir quand Stiles ne regardait pas. Et puis il déclara finalement: "Des gens comme moi ?"

Stiles gémit contre la main qu'il avait toujours appuyé sur sa bouche avant de finalement retirer ses doigts. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus contre la table. "Oh mon  _ dieu _ , utilise tes propres mots, arrête de voler les miens," gémit Stiles et il refusa de relever les yeux. "Oui,  _ des gens comme toi _ . Des gens qui sont  _ vraiment stupidement magnifiques _ . Je te ferai bien un dessin mais mes compétences ne sont pas à la hauteur pour capturer correctement la splendeur de ta mâchoire, d'accord ?"

Il y eut une autre pause, puis Derek s'éclaircit la gorge comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose, alors Stiles leva les yeux pour voir ce qu'il voulait, mais Derek le fixait encore, les yeux un peu écarquillés. Il ouvre la bouche, puis la ferme, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il n'était pas autorisé à dire _ ‘Ma mâchoire ?’ _ parce que Stiles allait sérieusement se jeter sur cette table pour l’attraper.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire avec ça," dit finalement Derek, et il ajouta ensuite, "Ta soupe va être froide."

"Ralentis, Casanova," dit Stiles avec un grognement, mais Derek avait raison, donc il tira son bol de soupe vers lui, prit sa cuillère et remplit sa bouche avec de la soupe, donc au moins si quelque chose d'autre devait s’échapper, ça serait juste de la nourriture cette fois.

Derek avait fini son repas maintenant, donc il resta juste assis là à regarder Stiles avec une expression complètement illisible sur son visage. Après un certain temps, quand Stiles raclait le fond de son bol avec sa cuillère, faisant de son mieux pour consommer chaque délicieuse goutte de ce breuvage, Derek dit: "Tu aimes vraiment ce chien, n'est-ce pas?"

Stiles laissa tomber sa cuillère dans le bol comme si c'était un gong et il roula des yeux. “ _ C’est _ ce que tu as retenu de cette conversation ? La réponse est oui. J' _ adore _ ce chien, Derek. Tout le monde sait que j'aime ce chien. Et je ne vais pas mentir, ça me dérange que je sois le seul à sembler tenir à lui, parce que votre chien est  _ génial _ , et je m’en fiche qu'il ne comprenne pas ‘assis’, qu’il éviscère les jouets au lieu de simplement les mâcher, qu’il joue dans la circulation et que quand j'ai le plus besoin de lui, il me laisse crever. C’est totalement mon meilleur ami, et la meilleure chose est qu'il ne discute pas avec moi à ce sujet ou ne me laisse pas tomber pour quelqu'un d'autre, et il écoute tous les trucs stupides qui sortent de ma bouche, et le pire c’est que ce n'est même pas mon chien, et ça c’est vraiment des conneries parce que ta sœur, sérieusement.  _ Pas même un collier _ . Elle fait honte à tous les propriétaires de chiens." Il repoussa son bol vide et se releva, sa chaise gratta le sol carrelé en se levant. “Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, je pense que je me suis probablement suffisamment embarrassé pour l’année et je dois partir avant de dire autre chose de stupide. Enfin, sauf euh, merci pour le déjeuner ?”

Derek hocha simplement la tête sans rien dire, l'air complètement hébété, et Stiles ne regarda pas en arrière alors qu'il s'échappait par la porte, pensant que c’était probablement la dernière fois qu'il verrait Derek, enfin peut-être à l’exception de son camion passant sur l’autoroute.

Il se trompait, en fin de compte. Il avait  _ vraiment _ tout faux.

* * *

Mec revint le lendemain comme s'il n'était jamais parti, et il n'avait même pas l'air le moins du monde désolé pour l'incident avec le puits.

Il portait également un collier en cuir familier, presque neuf, dont pendait une plaque avec le nom de Stiles soigneusement gravé dans le métal. C’était celui que Stiles avait acheté il y avait longtemps au Pet Emporium, celui dont il était sûr que Laura s’était débarrassé.

* * *

Les choses devinrent un peu bizarres après ça, assez bizarres pour que Stiles pense qu'il était peut-être littéralement en train de rêver et qu’il allait se réveiller et ressentir de profonds regrets à propos sa vraie vie et ses choix.

La première chose étrange était le collier, parce que qu'est-ce que cela  _ signifiait _ , mais aussi Mec était devenu un peu… collant. Le chien avait toujours réussi à être à la fois doucement affectueux et ouvertement grincheux, et Stiles n’était même pas sûr de savoir comment Mec réussit à faire ça sans se faire mal, mais soudainement, il était devenu à la fois ouvertement grincheux  _ et _ incroyablement câlin. Il ne s'installait plus sur le sol à côté du canapé, maintenant il devait être sur le canapé, et pas seulement sur le canapé mais dans l’espace de Stiles. Chaque fois que Stiles allait pour s'asseoir qu’importe l’endroit, le chien arrivait juste après, grimpant sur la place près de lui et se poussant directement dans l'espace de Stiles, se recroquevillant de sorte à ce que son dos se courbe sous le bras de Stiles et que sa tête repose sur la cuisse de Stiles ou s’enfonce inconfortablement dans ses reins. C’était sans compter toutes les fois où le chien  _ s’asseyait _ juste à côté de lui, pressant leurs épaules ensemble, appuyant parfois son menton sur l’épaule de Stiles pour que son souffle lèche la nuque de Stiles. 

Il ne restait jamais longtemps quand il lui rendait visite, alors peut-être qu'il essayait juste de remplir de manière agressive une sorte de quota de câlins, mais cela signifiait surtout que chaque fois que Stiles se retournait, le chien était juste  _ là _ , comme une sorte de ralentisseur mal placé attendant d’assommer Stiles. Parfois, Mec restait même la nuit, il montait dans le lit de Stiles et s'étirait comme si le lit était son domaine. Stiles se réveillait généralement à une heure horrible avec de la sueur coulant le long de son corps et sa bouche remplie de fourrure.

Stiles  _ adorait _ ça.

L'autre chose étrange était Derek, dont Stiles ne pensait pas en entendre à nouveau parler, à moins peut-être si le gars cherchait le chien de sa sœur. Derek défia complètement les attentes de Stiles cependant, en envoyant un texto à Stiles le lendemain de leur déjeuner au café. 

À la surprise sans fin de Stiles, le message ne disait pas,  _ S’il te plaît, ne t’approche plus jamais de moi _ , ou même,  _ Je me demandais quand tu parles, on dirait que tu ne t’arrête jamais pour respirer, es-tu comme ça à cause d’un manque d’oxygène ? _

Le message disait, en fait,  _ Laura a mauvais goût en matière de télé. il y a des gens qui pêchent des poissons-chats avec leurs pieds. pourquoi est-ce ma vie _

Stiles cligna juste des yeux au début, parce qu'il avait compris que ça venait Derek (et il ne perdit pas de temps à enregistrer le numéro dans son téléphone), mais qu’il ne comprenait tout simplement pas  _ pourquoi _ , d’une manière plus générale. Pourquoi Derek lui envoyait un texto, pourquoi Derek lui parlait de poissons-chats,  _ rien _ de tout ça.

Il répondit,  _ Au moins, ils n'utilisent pas cette technique dans une émission sur la chasse aux alligators _ . Puis, avant même que Derek n'ait eu la possibilité de répondre, il envoya un autre message:  _ Ne laisse pas le chien regarder cette émission, ça lui donnerait des idées sur des combats de lutte contre des alligators _ .

Derek répondit que dans un combat entre le chien et un alligator, le chien gagnerait ‘totalement’ à chaque fois. Derek ne disait pas ‘totalement’ parce qu'il n’était vraiment pas ce genre de gars, mais Stiles était au moins content de savoir que Derek avait une foi complètement déplacé en son chien.

La chose la plus étrange, dans la longue liste de choses étranges, fut que cela devint quelque chose de  _ normal _ après cela, échangeant des SMS sur tout et rien. Derek était beaucoup plus doué pour parler quand il n'y avait pas de vrais échanges verbaux.

Pourtant, envoyer seulement des SMS n’était pas entièrement satisfaisant, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas faire  _ plus _ qu'échanger des SMS, il ne voulait pas forcément dire s’embrasser (même s’il  _ adorerait _ qu’ils s’embrassent) mais au moins,  _ traîner ensemble _ devrait être une option.

Stiles croyait fermement que si on demandait rien, on ne recevait rien, alors après deux jours de plus d’agonie à réfléchir sur  _ comment _ exactement demander ça, il s’assit à son bureau le samedi matin et envoya,  _ tu veux qu’on se voit ? _ , parce ses dix mille ébauches mentales précédentes n’étaient pas aussi directes, et il semblait préférable de juste faire une attaque frontale. Puis, il mit son téléphone de côté et lança une nouvelle partie de Plants vs Zombies pour se distraire afin de ne pas devenir fou à force d’attendre. 

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le message de Derek disait,  _ sur le point d’aller courir, tu veux venir ? Rendez-vous chez moi _

C’est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à la maison Hale, complètement sec cette fois et  _ ne _ sentant  _ pas _ le marais, vêtu de son pantalon de survêtement habituel et d'un coupe-vent Beacon Hills Lacrosse, et essayant de ne pas regarder à quoi ressemblait Derek dans un short de basket-ball et un top thermique moulant. Stiles n’y arrivait pas bien mais c’était la pensée qui comptait. 

"Mec, je pense que tu oublies quelque chose," dit Stiles, alors qu'il étirait nonchalamment une jambe derrière lui et essayait de ne pas tomber en avant. Derek le regarda simplement d'un air absent, alors Stiles proposa, "Euh, des chaussures ?"

Derek baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus, remua ses orteils pensivement, et dit: "C'est mieux sans elles."

"Oh, tu es dans tout le truc du mouvement pieds nus, hein ?" Dit Stiles. "C'est cool. J'ai un peu peur d’essayer, comme j'ai ce talent spécial pour les catastrophes, donc j'ai un peu l'impression que je devrais maintenir autant de barrières que possible entre moi et le monde. Je devrais probablement investir dans un casque de protection. , aussi."

Derek ricana. "Tu n'es pas si terrible, Stiles," dit-il, et cela ressemblait presque à un compliment, même s’il était un peu maladroitement offert. "Les choses deviennent plus faciles, une fois que tu as vraiment fini de grandir."

"Ouais, d'accord," acquiesça Stiles, dubitatif. "Hé, alors on emmène le chien ? C'est mon compagnon de jogging habituel mais je te promets qu'il ne sera pas jaloux. On peut faire ça comme un truc d'équipe."

“Il n’est pas là,” déclara vaguement Derek. Il désigna de la tête les arbres et le début du sentier, dans une sorte de question, mais ça semblait surtout être une tactique d’évitement. 

Stiles voulait demander, mais il n'aimerait probablement pas la réponse—sérieusement, était-ce si difficile de mettre une clôture ?—alors il se mit juste au niveau de Derek, gardant le rythme quand Derek commença à courir doucement. Derek ne semblait certainement pas gêné par les aiguilles de pin qui recouvrent le sentier une fois qu'ils atteignirent la partie du chemin couverte par les arbres, et il esquiva agilement les racines des arbres, sautant avec insouciance dans les flaques d'eau. Ses pieds nus étaient presque silencieux sur le sol de la forêt, et Derek ne parlait pas, bien qu'il ne respirait certainement pas assez fort pour l'empêcher de parler.

Ils parcoururent une longue boucle tranquille autour de l'un des plus longs sentiers de la réserve, un sentier que Stiles avait parcouru de nombreuses fois en compagnie du chien, et être avec Derek n’était pas vraiment très différent. Ça ne dérangeait pas Stiles que Derek ne soit pas vraiment bavard, et il ne ressentait pas non plus de combler les silences de Derek, parce que rien ne semblait vide. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol et de leurs respirations. 

Quand Derek ralentit pour aller marcher dans une des prairies—Stiles la connaissait aussi, il avait fait un match de lutte avec le chien ici une fois, et il avait perdu mais à qui le chien allait-il le dire?—Stiles n’était même pas légèrement essoufflé.

“Tu as une bonne endurance,” dit Derek, ses yeux parcoururent le corps de Stiles et ça ressemblait plus à une évaluation athlétique qu’à une technique de drague, ce qui était peut-être décevant mais c’était certainement un point de départ, car au moins, Derek le  _ regardait _ . 

Stiles haussa les épaules. "Je n'avais jamais vraiment couru avant, pour le plaisir je veux dire; le chien m'a en quelque sorte fait commencer. Je pense peut-être essayer d’intégrer l’équipe de course l'année prochaine."

"Ouais ?" Demanda Derek, son sourire était large et simple, et ça transformait en quelque sorte son visage. Ses dents de devant étaient ridicules, presque adorables. "Tu serais définitivement bon au cross. Comment est ta vitesse?"

Stiles rendit son sourire à Derek et dit: "Découvrons-la." Puis il décolla.

Il se dirigea vers la maison, parce qu’ils n’étaient pas très loin et il ne pourrait pas parcourir beaucoup de distance à ce genre de vitesse; il serait prêt à s'effondrer quand ils y arriveraient. S’ils y arrivaient, avec Derek sur les talons, Stiles avait le sentiment étrange que s’il n’était pas assez rapide, cette course se terminerait par un plaquage. Non pas que cela lui semblait être une mauvaise chose—un peu comme une sorte de câlin à grande vitesse avec le mec le plus sexy qu’il ait jamais vu, ce qui compenserait peut-être l’atterrissage final—mais il avait une certaine fierté. Il sauta au-dessus du tronc d’un arbre abattu, puis bifurqua sur un petit sentier, restant en appui sur l’avant de son pied, et ignorant complètement la douleur dans ses jambes et la brûlure dans ses poumons.

Stiles sortit de la forêt à côté de la maison des Hale avec un cri de triomphe et ralentit, trébuchant un peu et levant les bras en signe de victoire, et ce fut évidemment à ce moment-là que Derek l’attrapa. C'était doux comme l'était un tacle, principalement parce que Derek passa un bras autour de sa taille puis jeta plus ou moins son propre corps sur le sol, de sorte que Derek fut la piste d'atterrissage sur laquelle Stiles tomba. Ce n'était pas un vraiment une piste d'atterrissage  _ douce _ car le corps de Derek était essentiellement composé de muscles solides que Stiles pouvait discerner de loin assez clairement, et il n’avait pas besoin de faire plus ample connaissance avec, car dans environ deux secondes, il allait sérieusement s’embarrasser lui-même.

“Tricheur !” Haleta Stiles, car même un tacle prudent impliquait trop de gravité. “Tu ne peux pas me plaquer, une fois que j’ai déjà gagné !” 

“Oh, j’ai juste supposé que le porche était la ligne d'arrivée," dit Derek avec un sourire arrogant sur le visage, et Stiles ne put pas s’en empêcher, il n’y pensa même pas, il regarda juste la courbe de la bouche de Derek et puis il se pencha pour la goûter.

Il s'attendait à moitié à être repoussé sans cérémonie, ou plutôt doucement repoussé, alors même qu'il pressait ses lèvres sur celles de Derek, alors même que sa langue sortait pour le goûter. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que peut-être Derek lui laisse avoir ça, pendant une minute ou deux, ou que Derek soit simplement confus et reste immobile, ce qui aurait pu être gênant. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait absolument pas, ce fut la façon dont Derek réagit réellement: il émit un son animal du plus profond de sa gorge que Stiles put sentir vibrer à travers son propre corps là où leurs poitrines étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Puis Derek se redressa d’un bond et l’embrassa en retour, ses mains s'agrippant au corps de Stiles, sa bouche s'ouvrant avec empressement, ses jambes s’écartant pour laisser la cuisse de Stiles se glisser entre elles, et peut-être que Stiles se sentit un peu penaud d’à quel point il devint dur et à quelle vitesse, mais l'érection de Derek était pressée contre sa jambe et Stiles ne trouvait pas une seule chose dans ce scénario pour laquelle il devait vraiment s'inquiéter.

“Est-ce que je peux…” dit Derek, la bouche ouverte contre l'oreille de Stiles.

“Oui, je… peu importe, tout ce que tu veux,” l'interrompit Stiles, haletant contre l'épaule de Derek.

"Ne dis pas ‘tout ce que je veux’," le réprimanda Derek, alors même qu'il les faisait rouler sur le côté dans l'herbe, quelques feuilles marron coincées dans ses cheveux. Il se releva sur son coude et se pencha pour lécher la gorge de Stiles, et sa main libre passa sous la ceinture du pantalon de survêtement de Stiles, les doigts pressés contre le ventre de Stiles et dans son caleçon. “‘Tout ce que je veux’ c’est trop. C’est normal de ne pas tout aimer, de ne pas tout vouloir. D’accord ? On peut arrêter quand tu veux.” 

"Si tu arrêtes, je vais sérieusement te tuer," répondit Stiles, et il n’était pas sûr que les mots étaient compréhensibles, mais la main de Derek vint s’enrouler autour de sa bite et commença à le caresser.

Il tomba sur son dos dans l'herbe, et n'essaya même pas de rendre la pareille, car autant il voulait toucher, goûter et  _ baiser _ , autant son corps avait désespérément besoin d'oxygène et ses muscles se rebellaient et vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de cambrer ses hanches vers la main de Derek et de gémir.

Derek ne semblait même pas déranger, probablement parce qu'il n’était même pas essoufflé, le salaud, mais il réduisit la distance entre eux et son corps devint une ligne chaude le long du côté de Stiles. Il pressait baiser après baiser contre la bouche, la gorge et la clavicule de Stiles, ouvrit même un peu la fermeture éclair de son coupe-vent avec ses dents pour pouvoir atteindre plus de peau, ce qui était à la fois sexy et absurde. Stiles avait l'impression d'être dans un porno et il n'y avait aucun univers dans lequel il allait pouvoir tenir.

Il sut qu’il était foutu quand Derek enfouit son visage dans son cou et commença à gémir, à pleurnicher, comme s'il avait complètement perdu sa capacité à parler—non pas qu’il soit bavard d’habitude—juste en touchant Stiles. Quand Stiles jouit, mordant l’épaule de Derek pour étouffer son propre gémissement, Derek sortit sa main du pantalon de Stiles et  _ lécha _ littéralement sa main, sa langue nettoyant chaque centimètre souillé de sa propre main, et ce n’était pas seulement la chose la plus sexy que Stiles ait jamais vu, c'était aussi plus torride que tout ce qu’il avait jamais  _ imaginé _ . Et il avait une imagination assez débordante. 

Stiles fixa simplement Derek, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Cela lui prit une minute pour se rendre compte qu'il devrait probablement faire quelque chose, pour atteindre le short de Derek avec une main qui tremblait de fatigue, d'adrénaline et de  _ désir _ .

"Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant," dit-il, "donc je ne serai probablement pas très doué pour ça, mais je veux en quelque sorte essayer—avec ma bouche? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Derek laissa tomber son front contre la clavicule de Stiles et gémit, “oh mon dieu,” d’une voix qui vacilla de façon attachante.

Et puis Laura dit, "oh mon  _ dieu _ ", d'une voix qui craqua au milieu avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l'horreur.

Tout se passa très vite après ça. Les yeux de Derek s’écarquillèrent, sa tête se releva brusquement et tout son corps se tendit; Stiles put le sentir à travers la main qui tenait la ceinture de Derek, il put sentir la contraction des abdos contre ses phalanges et le soubresaut qui traversa tout le corps de Derek comme un choc électrique. Et puis il laissa échapper un bruit qui sonnait comme si quelque chose était en train de mourir, et il se releva sur ses pieds et  _ s'enfuit _ littéralement, disparaissant rapidement à travers les arbres.

Stiles le regarda partir, appuyé sur ses coudes, puis retomba dans l'herbe, les bras tendus comme s'il attendait que son amant revienne dans ses bras. Ou comme s'il essayait de faire un ange dans la neige mais sans neige. Les deux éventualités étaient tout aussi improbables.

“C’est suffisant pour vraiment blesser l’estime de soi d’un gars,” déclara Stiles. 

"Sans blague," acquiesça Laura. "Pardon. De vous avoir interrompu, je veux dire, mais aussi juste en général ? Parce que j'aime penser que nous l'avons bien élevé, mais clairement il a besoin d’un cours de rattrapage sur le comportement d’un gentleman. Je lui donne un A plus pour la douleur stoïque cependant, il est au top la classe avec celle-là."

"Ouais," dit Stiles, et essaya de ne pas soupirer un peu rêveusement parce que c’était juste pathétique.

"As-tu faim?" Demanda Laura, et il pouvait réellement  _ l'entendre _ retenir une blague sur combien il s’était exercé, ce qu'il appréciait.

Il répondit, “je pourrais manger,” puis il releva son corps courbaturé et le traîna vers la maison. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down  
> Auteur : otter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice: Avant-dernier chapitre de cette traduction, les choses s'accélèrent…

"Alors, c'était gênant," déclara joyeusement Laura, alors qu'elle se glissait sur le tabouret à côté de Stiles au niveau de l’îlot de la cuisine.

C’était  _ vraiment _ gênant, en fait, mais Stiles était sûr qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le souligner. C’était aussi un peu sympa. La cuisine était terminée, avec le reste de la maison, et tout avait l'air impeccable et neuf, mais il y avait des signes prometteurs que la maison finirait par avoir l'air agréablement habitée: une paire de bottes sales laissées juste à côté de la porte de derrière, un petit tas de vaisselle non lavée à côté de l'évier, un roman à l'eau de rose posé face contre terre sur l'une des consoles du salon. Stiles avait un peu peur de toucher le comptoir en granite de peur de laisser des empreintes sales, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que cela dérangerait quelqu’un. Il fut heureux de se plonger dans les sandwichs au fromage grillé que Laura avait fait, de toute façon: il y en avait tout un  _ tas _ , découpés en triangles et formant leur propre petite tour délicieuse et fondante sur une seule assiette.

“J’ai l'impression que je devrais te poser des questions sur tes intentions, mais je me demande surtout si tu sais ce que tu fais,” dit Laura.

"Je peux honnêtement dire que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée," lui dit Stiles, autour d'un morceau de sandwich.

Laura laissa échapper un bruit pensif puis dit: "Cela semble approprié, compte tenu." Elle fourra presque un demi-sandwich directement dans sa bouche et fit tambouriner ses doigts sur le comptoir pendant qu'elle mâchait avec une expression pensive sur le visage. "Tu es le seul ami qu'il a, tu sais. Je veux dire, à part moi, et je ne compte pas vraiment parce qu'il est obligé de passer du temps avec moi, c'est comme si c'était mon droit d'aînesse de lui faire faire des choses qu'il n’aime pas."

Stiles haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis non plus, mais j'aime penser que je compense le manque de quantité par un surplus de qualité."

"C'est ce que je dis," dit Laura, et elle claqua des doigts dans sa direction, comme si c'était censé signifier quelque chose. "Vous êtes proches, non? Il te raconte des trucs."

Elle le tourna comme une déclaration, mais cela aurait probablement dû être une question parce qu'elle avait  _ complètement tort _ . "Rien d'important," dit Stiles. "Et nous envoyons surtout des SMS."

"Ugh, ne me parle pas de votre sexting."

"Je n'ai jamais envoyé de sexto de ma  _ vie _ ," dit Stiles, parce que quelqu'un devait défendre son honneur. "C'est tellement triste. Je parie qu'il serait bon dans ce domaine. Il est meilleur avec les mots quand il a le temps d'y réfléchir."

“Ouais, mais parfois tu ne peux pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir,” dit Laura. "Parfois, il se fige juste, sans quelqu'un pour le pousser."

“Et parfois, quand tu pousses apparemment, il s’enfuit dans la forêt, pour ne plus jamais être vu et il rate de délicieux sandwiches.”

“Circonstances atténuantes," admit Laura et elle lécha des miettes beurrées sur le bout de ses doigts. “Donc il ne t’a rien dit sur ce qui se passe avec lui.”

"Non," dit Stiles. Il fronça les sourcils vers son sandwich, soupçonnant que c'était peut-être un pot-de-vin délicieux et fromagé. “Et s'il le faisait, je ne le partagerais pas, de toute façon.”

"Oh, je sais déjà tout à ce sujet, je n'ai pas besoin d'un informateur," dit Laura, agitant la main comme s'il était ridicule. "J'espérais juste qu’il se confiait à toi, tu sais ? S’ouvrait un peu. Dieu sait qu’il ne me dira rien de tout ça. Il avait la main dans ton pantalon, ça semblait être un bon signe. Je veux dire, pas en général parce que hello, mineur, mais c’est juste que normalement Derek garde les gens à plus grande distance. Comme s’il préférerait que ses connaissances les plus proches vivent je ne sais pas, dans le  _ Michigan _ ou quelque chose comme ça, et s’ils viennent vivre plus proche, il commencerait à s’énerver d’à quel point ils faisaient pression sur lui.”

Stiles cligna des yeux. C'était une hyperbole, bien sûr, mais ce n’était pas non plus vraiment le Derek qu'il connaissait, celui qui achetait la soupe de Stiles et lui disait de la manger avant qu’elle ne refroidisse, celui qui l'encourageait à rejoindre l'équipe d’athlétisme et qui lui léchait le cou tout en ayant sa main dans son pantalon.

“Donc ce que tu dis, c’est qu’il m’aime bien ?” Demanda Stiles, juste pour clarifier. “Parce que de là où je me tiens, j’ai plus l’impression qu’il est probablement en train de se transformer en Robinson Crusoé dans les bois en ce moment même pour éviter d’avoir à me reparler.”

“Eh bien, je dirais que les moments sexys sont un bon signe,” dit Laura. “Juste—est-ce toi qui a commencé ou est-ce lui ?”

Stiles plissa les yeux en la regardant, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui donner des détails, parce qu’elle semblait être du genre à les utiliser plus tard comme des munitions. "C'était moi," répondit-il finalement, curieux de savoir où elle voulait exactement en venir.

Elle laissa échapper un cri triomphant et attrapa la dernière moitié de sandwich comme si c'était le butin du vainqueur. "Hah !" dit-elle, puis elle s'arrêta assez longtemps pour récupérer un morceau de fromage qui pendait au coin de sa bouche avec sa langue. “Tu vois ? Un coup de pouce, comme je l’ai dit. Il veut se confier à toi, il a juste besoin d’un petit encouragement.”

"Ou d’un peu de temps," répondit Stiles, essayant et échouant à paraître strict. Il était surtout juste incertain, car tout ce sujet semblait un peu lourd et il venait juste de perdre sa virginité, il n’était pas encore équipé pour gérer cette merde émotionnelle réelle. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour comprendre à quel point le sexe avait été époustouflant, puis il avait besoin d'un certain nombre d'occasions pour répéter tout le processus, avec des variations. Pour la science. "Je veux dire, tu donnes l'impression qu'il a de sérieux problèmes, Laura. Peut-être que tu devrais le laisser les gérer à sa manière, à son rythme."

Laura fit un ‘pffffsh’ et le suivit d'un geste dédaigneux avec lequel Stiles serait probablement familier, s'il avait des frères et sœurs à qui faire part de son mépris. “En ce moment, il a assez problèmes pour remplir un manuel de maths, Stiles,” dit-elle et elle fixait Stiles d’une façon spéculative qui le rendait vraiment, vraiment nerveux. “Mais je parie que tu es vraiment bon en maths.”

* * *

Derek n'était toujours pas de retour quand Laura fit sortir Stiles et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa Jeep. Stiles avait l'impression qu'il devrait peut-être être énervé à ce sujet, parce que c’était une chose pour un mec d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un puis de s'endormir, mais c’en était en quelque sorte une autre pour un gars de disparaître comme s'il avait profondément honte des actes sexys qu'il avait commis et de la personne avec qui il les avait commis. Il se sentait surtout un peu triste cependant, parce que si Derek devait avoir une sorte de crise émotionnelle, Stiles se sentirait mieux à propos de tout cela s'il était là pour ça. Il n’était peut-être pas un conseiller qualifié mais il pensait qu'il serait vraiment doué pour caresser les cheveux de Derek et lui frotter le dos de façon apaisante. 

“Ne t’inquiète pas pour lui, il finira par se pointer,” dit Laura. Sa main était enroulée autour du coude de Stiles comme s'il l'escortait alors qu'en réalité, il avait beaucoup plus l'impression qu'elle essayait de l'empêcher de s'enfuir avant qu'elle n'en ait fini avec lui.

"Je suis sûr qu'il va bien," dit Stiles, même s'il n’en était pas vraiment sûr du tout. Pour tout ce qu’il en savait, Derek faisait face à des relations sexuelles gênantes en s’enfuyant dans un monastère et en prononçant un vœu de célibat. 

Il connaissait la syntaxe des textos de flemmard de Derek et son habitude d'abuser des smileys souriants comme s'il essayait de compenser le fait qu’il ne faisait pas autant dans la vraie vie. Il connaissait l’opinion extrêmement tranchée sur le sirop d’érable, et sa haine pour la chaîne d’histoire à la télé, et la sensation de sa main sur sa peau nue. Et maintenant il savait même que Derek luttait avec quelque chose pour lequel il avait besoin d’aide. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Stiles savait comment  _ être _ l’aide dont il avait besoin. 

Ça faisait un peu beaucoup à assimiler. 

"Il va toujours bien," dit Laura, en ouvrant la portière conducteur de la Jeep à Stiles comme si elle croyait fermement que l'âge de la chevalerie n’était pas mort. "C'est tout son problème."

“Profond,” complimenta Stiles en montant dans sa voiture. “Juste, quand tu le verras, tu pourras lui dire de m'appeler ?”

“Oh, pas de problème,” dit Laura. Son sourire était trop grand, avec trop de dents. "Je vais lui donner une belle  _ impulsion _ dans ta direction." Et puis elle ferma la porte de la Jeep dramatiquement derrière lui.

Il la regarda bouche bée par la fenêtre pendant une seconde, puis il tendit la main vers la manivelle et baissa la fenêtre. “Ça ne fonctionne pas comme un geste dramatique,” souligna-t-il. “Genre je dois toujours démarrer la jeep et partir, ce que je ne vais pas faire parce que  _ ne le pousse pas _ , Laura sérieusement. Je verrais s’il veut en parler. Quoique ce soit. Mais c’est  _ tout _ . D’accord ?”

"Bien sûr, Stiles, pas de problème," acquiesça Laura, d'une manière qui signifiait en fait 'J'ignore en fait tout ce que tu dis parce que je suis l'aîné et que je sais mieux.' Stiles commença à comprendre pourquoi Derek se plaignait tout le temps de Laura. “Et si je laissais Derek seul, mais que je  _ te _ donnais un petit quelque chose à penser ?”

"Oh mon dieu," dit Stiles, et se recroquevilla sur le volant pour qu'il puisse reposer son front dessus parce qu'elle lui donnait mal à la tête. “Pourquoi es-tu aussi horrible ?”

"Oh, allez Stiles, je ne suis pas si terrible que ça," mentit Laura. Elle se pencha directement par la fenêtre ouverte, regarda le levier de vitesse, puis déclara: "Démarre et enclenche l’embrayage, je vais avoir besoin que tu partes dans une seconde pour m'aider avec mon timing théâtral, d'accord ?"

Stiles le fit automatiquement, puis se demanda pourquoi il le faisait, parce que Laura était déjà dans son espace essayant d’atteindre le contact et la clé qu’il avait déjà insérée. Elle la tourna et le moteur de la Jeep s’enclencha avec son cliquetis habituel. Il la fixait, se demandant si elle avait une sorte de pouvoir d’aîné de fratrie qui lui permettait d’hypnotiser les gens pour qu’ils fassent ce qu’elle voulait. 

"D'accord, je pense que nous sommes prêts," dit Laura, semblant satisfaite de son travail. “Alors, je vais te dire un secret, et ensuite tu vas partir et avoir une longue et dure réflexion sur le sujet, enfin quand tu ne seras pas trop occupé à penser à d’autres choses longues et dures.” Elle agita ses sourcils et il gémit, enleva le frein à main afin d’être prêt à partir quand elle aurait enfin fini de le torturer. 

“Mon dieu, dis-le moi, je vais sérieusement pleurer dans une minute,” lui dit Stiles. 

Laura lui sourit, apparemment ravie de son travail, puis elle se pencha de tout son long par la fenêtre, les lèvres contre son oreille et murmura : “le secret c’est que  _ nous n’avons pas de chien _ .”

Puis elle recula, et quand il la fixa et bégaya, "Attends, quoi ? Tu—je—quoi ?” Elle sourit simplement, lui fit un signe de la main et déclara bruyamment, “Bye, Stiles ! Conduis prudemment !” Puis elle repartit en flânant vers la maison. 

Stiles resta assis dans la Jeep, à ne rien faire, pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de réussir à se reprendre et à s’éloigner. Avoir ruiné le timing de sa grande révélation lui apporta au moins une petite satisfaction vicieuse, mais ça ne le fit pas vraiment se sentir mieux alors qu’il s’engageait vers l’autoroute vide menant à chez lui.

* * *

Stiles passa beaucoup de temps ce jour-là à penser au sexe. Plus précisément, au sexe avec Derek et comment il avait l’impression que techniquement peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment eu de relations sexuelles, parce qu’il n’avait meme pas eu la chance de toucher Derek, pas vraiment, et est-ce que Stiles était toujours consideré comme un puceau si tout ce qu’il avait fait était de recevoir une branlette ? Ça serait probablement mieux s’il… couvrait juste toutes les bases. Juste pour être sûr. 

Mais il allait avoir besoin que Derek sorte de sa cachette pour que cela se produise, alors il envoya à Derek un texto qui disait,  _ tu es en fait mon autre meilleur ami. Juste après le chien. Appelle-moi ? _

Puis il attendit juste que Derek appelle, se sentant seulement légèrement pathétique parce qu'au moins, il passa son temps de manière productive, avec sa main enroulée autour sa bite alors qu'il pensait à la bouche de Derek, aux mains de Derek, aux épaules de Derek dans ce t-shirt et aux orteils de Derek enfoncés dans le sol.

Quand Derek appela enfin, il est vingt-deux heures et Stiles était à moitié endormi dans son lit, et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment passé  _ toute _ la journée à se branler—il avait sacrifié la majeure partie de son après-midi et sa soirée à préparer le dîner et à regarder  _ Iron Man _ , puis _ Iron Man 2 _ , puis  _ Captain America _ —il n’avait terminé le second round que cinq minutes auparavant. Donc la pièce sentait le sperme et il était toujours en train de kiffer parce qu’il pensait à la langue de Derek qui léchait ses doigts quand son téléphone s'éclaira avec un appel entrant. 

Le nom de Derek s’afficha sur l'écran donc il récupéra son téléphone, l’appuya contre son oreille et dit: “Salut.”

"Salut," répondit Derek, puis il ajouta, suspicieux: "Tu sonnes comme si tu venais de—”

"Je pensais à ta langue," offrit joyeusement Stiles. "Et toi ?"

“Est-ce que tu me demandes si je me branlais en pensant à toi ?” Demanda Derek. Sa voix était un peu étranglée; il n'était apparemment pas doué pour les conversations sexy, alors peut-être que Stiles avec sa théorie sur Derek-le-secrètement-incroyable-sexter était complètement à côté de la plaque.

“Je te demande ce à quoi tu pensais et j'espère que la réponse est moi,” corrigea Stiles. “Bien que si tu pensais à moi  _ tout _ en te touchant, c’est comme poser un mot compte double.”

Derek resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant de dire, "Je l’ai peut-être fait. Quelques fois."

"Vraiment," dit Stiles, et il se tortilla dans une position plus confortable. Il pense au sexe par téléphone et à quel point le sexe par téléphone serait génial et—

“Je ne vais pas avoir du sexe par téléphone avec toi maintenant,” déclara Derek.

"D'accord," acquiesça facilement Stiles. “ _ Maintenant _ , ce qui implique que plus tard, ça pourrait être…” 

"Puis-je m'excuser avant que tu ne me rende complètement fou ?" L'interrompit Derek. Il avait l'air un peu opprimé et misérable, maintenant qu'il en parlait.

"Pas nécessaire, mec," dit Stiles. “Maintenant que je connais un peu mieux ta sœur, je pourrais aussi prendre l'habitude de m'enfuir d’horreur en courant à chaque fois que je la verrai.”

Le rire que Derek aboya à travers le téléphone était, réalisa Stiles, le premier qu’il entendait venant du gars. Il se félicita silencieusement.

"Tu vas vraiment bien ?" Demanda Derek. “Je veux dire, je sais que… c'était ta première fois. Et j'aurais dû faire mieux, dans pratiquement tous les sens. Comme peut-être t'avoir emmené à l'intérieur dans un endroit avec un lit. Et une porte avec une putain de  _ serrure _ dessus.”

"Je vais bien," dit Stiles, puis il y réfléchit. "En fait, je vais au-delà de bien. Je vais  _ vraiment _ bien. Les conditions n'étaient peut-être pas idéales. Je n'ai même pas pu faire quoi que ce soit, ce dont je suis profondément déçu. Mais tu avais ta main sur ma bite ce qui est assez génial en ce qui me concerne, et je pense à tout le reste que nous pourrons avoir avec de la pratique. Beaucoup de pratique. Si tu essayes de penser à des moyens de te rattraper."

Derek fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un assentiment, puis déclara: "Je devrais vraiment m'excuser en personne. À plusieurs reprises, pour que tu comprennes à quel point je suis sincère."

"Je suis prêt à t'écouter," dit Stiles, et il n'était pas encore prêt à repartir—il était juste jeune, pas surhumain—mais il pensait quand même à palper sa bite, juste parce que.

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge et dit: "Nous devons parler d'autre chose. Maintenant, s'il te plaît."

Alors Stiles rit et rétorqua: "Ok, tu as besoin d'un truc pour casser l’ambiance ? Parlons de ta sœur et à quel point elle est vraiment bizarre."

Derek grogna comme si  _ Stiles _ était un abruti, ce qui sérieusement, ils avaient déjà parlé de sa sœur, et tout le monde savait qui est le plus gros crétin ici. "Elle ne voulait pas me dire de quoi vous avez parlé."

“Surtout de toi et à quel point je suis bon pour toi, ce que je savais déjà parce que je suis génial,” répondit Stiles. “Et puis, quand je partais, elle a dit quelque chose de complètement bizarre. Savais-tu que ta sœur est comme… une experte des devinettes ou quelque chose comme ça ? Genre est-ce que c’est son passe-temps d’embrouiller les gens jusqu'à ce que leur cerveau explose ?”

"Euh, non?" Dit Derek, comme s'il pensait que c'était une question piège. "Qu'a-t-elle dit ?"

"Elle a dit que vous n'aviez pas de chien. Ce que je ne—qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?"

Il y avait surtout un silence du côté de Derek, à l’exception du faible son de sa respiration, qui semblait s'accélérer, même si c'était peut-être que l'imagination de Stiles.

“C’est comme un puzzle qu'elle veut que je découvre,” ajouta Stiles. “Est-ce que c'est comme Gollum et Bilbo ? Si je ne peux pas trouver la bonne réponse, est-ce qu’elle va nous manger tout entier ?”

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge. “C’est possible, mais peu probable,” dit-il. “Je suis même surpris qu'elle—euh. Alors, quelle est ta théorie ?”

“Ma théorie ?” Répéta Stiles. "A propos du chien ? La meilleure que j’ai jusqu'ici, c'est que ta sœur fait partie de ces personnes qui ne croient pas que tu peux vraiment posséder un animal et que si tu aimes quelque chose, tu devrais le laisser libre. J'ai des preuves solides pour appuyer cette théorie parce qu'elle semble laisser le chien aller se promener chaque jour comme bon lui semble, ce qui implique parfois de se faire heurter par des voitures."

“C’est arrivé  _ une fois _ ,” dit Derek, semblant un peu mécontent au nom du chien.

“Ouais, mais ai-je raison ?” Demanda Stiles.

"Non," répondit Derek, et il avait l'air un peu satisfait.

Stiles fredonna dans sa barbe, retournant tout ça dans sa tête, puis il déclara, "D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire d'autre ? Vas-tu me donner un indice, quoi que ce soit ?"

"Ça semble être de la triche,” dit Derek, comme s'il n'avait jamais triché sur quoi que ce soit de sa vie, ce qui est un mensonge flagrant.

"Tu ne devrais pas aider ta sœur, elle est déjà assez méchante," dit Stiles. "D'accord, vous ne possédez pas de chien. Donc ... il n'est pas vraiment à vous parce que vous l'avez volé à quelqu'un. Quelque part, il y a une petite fille qui pleure pour s’endormir la nuit parce que vous vous êtes enfui avec son seul compagnon."

Derek renifla. "Non."

“C’est en fait un animal errant qui n'appartient à personne, mais tu as prétendu qu’il était à vous parce que tu m'avais vu accrocher les pancartes 'chien trouvé', et tu as vu à quel point j'étais sexy et tu voulais me mettre dans ton lit.”

“Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais été ravi de voir à quel point cela avait bien fonctionné," déclara Derek. “Mais non.”

Stiles tapota ses doigts contre son propre sternum en contrepoint de la pluie qui tambourinait sur le toit, pensant à toutes les façons dont une personne pouvait se retrouver avec un chien qu’il ne pensait pas techniquement posséder. Et puis, juste comme ça, il comprit.

“C'était le chien de ton oncle ?” dit-il, doucement et prudemment.

Derek laissa échapper un son qui se situait quelque part entre un grognement et un sanglot, et quand il rétorqua: “Je pense que je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu,” sa voix craqua sur les mots.

Stiles ne dit rien, il se contenta d’écouter Derek essayer de garder son sang-froid, et il souhaite que le gars soit là, dans sa chambre, où Stiles pourrait le toucher. Stiles émit des sons apaisants sans parler, de la même manière que sa mère le faisait quand il pleurait, et il souhaita savoir quoi faire pour le réconforter. 

“Étiez-vous proche, toi et lui ?” Demanda Stiles, après un certain temps, et puis il eut envie de se donner un coup de pied parce que Derek venait juste de se reprendre, et un changement de sujet aurait probablement été mieux. “Je suis désolé, tu n'as pas à…”

Mais Derek se contenta de soupirer et dit: "C'était mon préféré. Nous avions une famille assez nombreuse, beaucoup de tantes, d'oncles et de cousins qui couraient partout, et nous avions aussi une grande maison, donc oncle Peter et sa femme vivaient là avec nous. C’était mon héros, quand j'étais petit."

Stiles attendit, mais Derek n'offrit rien de plus, alors il ajouta: "Il te manque."

“Chacun d’eux, tous les jours,” dit Derek. "Mais Peter peut-être plus que les autres."

"Tu as toujours son chien pour te souvenir de lui," proposa faiblement Stiles.

Derek rit, mais c'était un son triste et cassé, et il dit: "Non, Peter n'a jamais eu de chien. Faux encore une fois."

C'était la façon de Derek de changer de sujet, donc Stiles saisit l’occasion et continua avec, poussant un soupir exaspéré et ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine pour alléger un peu l'ambiance. “Je vais finir par devenir désespéré avec les théories ici, mec. Peut-être que vous êtes dans une sorte de culte étrange d'adoration des chiens et que vous pensez que  _ vous _ appartenez au chien.”

Le rire de Derek fut un peu plus léger cette fois. "Ça donne un peu cette impression parfois,” révéla-t-il. “Essaye encore.”

"Hmm," dit Stiles. “Eh bien, Scott pense que le chien est en fait un loup, alors peut-être que  _ tu es _ le chien. Loup. Peut-être que tu es un loup-garou. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses sur tes sourcils, je pense.”

Derek ne rit pas. Derek… ne dit rien du tout.

"Hé, tu es toujours là ?" Demanda Stiles, après un long moment de silence. “Derek ?”

Derek répondit, “J’arrive,” et Stiles ne dit rien du tout, parce que Derek lui avait déjà raccroché au nez.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : The Importance of Turning Around Three Times Before Lying Down  
> Auteur : otter  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!
> 
> Note de la traductrice: Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis vraiment contente qu’elle vous ait plu ! Je reviens bientôt avec une nouvelle traduction, et en attendant, bonne lecture !

Ce ne fut pas Derek qui se présenta.

Stiles était déjà en bas, en train d’attendre Derek et de finir une part de pizza qui restait, regardant la pluie froide et battante d'une tempête hivernale à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, donc quand il entendit la sonnette, ce ne fut pas une surprise.

Il ouvrit la porte et il n’y avait aucune personne humaine devant, ce qui était un peu plus étrange. 

Mec n'attendit pas d’invitation. Il était trempé et il avait de la boue sur les pattes, mais il passa juste devant Stiles et entra dans la maison. Stiles était toujours debout dans l’embrasure de la porte d'entrée, regardant autour de lui comme s'il essayait de comprendre où diable était Derek, même si de toute évidence le chien était venu seul, et quand il finit par se retourner, le chien était déjà à mi-chemin dans les escaliers et il laissait des empreintes de pattes humides sur le tapis que Stiles devrait nettoyer plus tard. 

"Ne monte pas dans mon lit comme ça !" Cria Stiles dans les escaliers, fermant la porte et la verrouillant.

Le chien n'était pas dans son lit quand Stiles monta cependant; il se tenait juste au milieu de la pièce, complètement trempé, et son regard se fixa sur Stiles une fois qu'il eut franchi la porte.

"D'accord, c'est amusant," dit Stiles. Il avait une serviette épaisse dans une main qu'il avait récupérée dans le placard du couloir en montant; ça ne serait probablement pas suffisant pour vraiment sécher le chien, mais au moins il pourrait s'occuper d'une partie du désordre. Il se retourna pour fermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui, afin que le chien ne puisse pas se faufiler et décide de traîner son cul boueux partout sur le canapé ou quelque chose du genre.

Quand il se retourna, le chien était introuvable et Derek Hale se tenait au milieu de sa chambre, des gouttes de pluie tombant de ses cheveux et ruisselant le long de son corps, ses mollets plein de boue, et son corps complètement et glorieusement nu.

Stiles cligna des yeux. Et d'accord, peut-être qu'il le fixait. Beaucoup. Parce que Derek était généralement une vision érotique, même lorsqu'il était habillé, mais maintenant la partie vision prenait tout son sens, et il avait l’air… Il ressemblait à quelque chose de magnifique, d'écorché et de sauvage.

Derek ne dit rien et continua simplement de le regarder fixement, et Stiles prit cela comme un mauvais signe pour sa propre santé mentale qu'il commence à penser que les qualités de mec louche de Derek comme étant plutôt attachantes parce que la plupart du temps, Derek était juste  _ étrange _ . Comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment gérer son incroyable apparence et qu’il ne savait pas quoi en faire quand les gens voulaient passer du temps avec lui.

Alors Stiles le fixa en retour, parce qu'il le pouvait, et il utilisa son temps à bon escient pour comprendre exactement ce qui se passait ici.

"J'avais  _ raison _ ," dit finalement Stiles—fanfaronnant surtout—et il leva les deux bras en signe de victoire, ce qui se termina avec beaucoup moins de grâce quand il perdit son emprise sur une partie de la serviette qui s’ouvrit à moitié et retomba sur son visage. “Tu es  _ totalement un loup-garou _ !"

Derek le regardait comme s'il était fou, mais vraiment Stiles était  _ incroyablement génial _ parce qu'il était prêt à parier que la plupart des gens ne géreraient pas cette information aussi gracieusement qu'il le faisait actuellement.

“Puis-je avoir cette serviette ?” Demanda finalement Derek, ce qui dans le langage de Derek voulait dire ‘Oui, Stiles, tu as totalement raison et tu es aussi irrésistiblement séduisant'. 

"Tu es nul," lui dit affectueusement Stiles, et il ne donna pas la serviette à Derek. Au lieu de cela, il la déplia complètement et se déplaça lui-même avec, la jetant sur la tête de Derek et frottant ses cheveux avec.

Derek se tint juste là, les mains pendantes le long de son corps, laissant Stiles lui essuyer la tête comme si c’était un gamin, l’air abattu comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé à tout moment.

"Cela explique beaucoup de choses, en fait," dit Stiles, et il récupéra la serviette afin de pouvoir sécher le reste de Derek aussi, ce qui était en partie juste pour empêcher Derek de dégouliner partout et en partie parce que Stiles voulait une excuse pour le toucher partout. “Il y avait des moments où je te parlais—le toi chien, je veux dire—et je pouvais totalement sentir que tu me jugeais. De plus, les vrais chiens ne sont jamais aussi grincheux.”

“Tais-toi,” grogna Derek, ce qui prouvait vraiment le point de Stiles. 

“Tout va bien,” lui dit Stiles, essayant d’utiliser ces trois mots pour couvrir le large éventail de choses qui étaient bien: que Derek était bourru, qu’il avait mis de la boue sur le tapis, qu’il était un communicateur horrible, même quand il exprimait son amour en  _ étant le chien de Stiles _ . 

"Tout ne va pas bien," rétorqua Derek, misérablement. "Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tout ne va pas bien."

"Alors dis-moi," suggéra Stiles, et il s'agenouilla pour nettoyer la boue présente sur les jambes de Derek, essayant d'ignorer la colonne épaisse de la bite de Derek entre ses cuisses.

"J'ai tué mon oncle Peter," dit Derek, si doucement que Stiles ne put presque pas l’entendre, mais il l’entendit, et c’était… il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça, alors il se contenta de ne rien dire. "Il allait tuer Laura, et je lui ai juste… arraché la gorge. C'est pourquoi cette voiture m'a heurté cette nuit-là, pourquoi il y avait tant de sang, j’ai juste… je l'aimais et je l'ai tué et je n'ai pas pu supporté d’avoir tout ça sur les mains, pas avec tout le reste, alors j'ai juste couru et—"

Il s'arrêta avec un sanglot étranglé, et Stiles commença à se lever, prêt à le serrer dans ses bras, mais il n’eut même pas à le faire parce que Derek s'effondra au sol à la place, tombant dans les bras de Stiles, enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Stiles et se mettant simplement à pleurer, comme si tout sortait enfin de lui.

Stiles ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait et se sentait simplement complètement dépassé à cause des  _ loups-garous _ . Mais il était parfaitement capable de placer un bras autour du dos nu de Derek, d'enrouler l'autre autour de sa nuque et de se tenir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Derek pour commencer à se ressaisir, mais Stiles garda son emprise sur lui, même s'il sentait Derek essayer désespérément de reprendre le contrôle et Stiles ne pouvait pas imaginer comment cela pourrait aider quoi que ce soit. 

Alors il commença à toucher, en de longs mouvements fermes le long du dos de Derek, de ses flancs et de ses cuisses, juste comme il savait que Derek l’aimait—comme le  _ chien _ l’aimait—et il pouvait sentir Derek s’apaiser sous ses mains. La respiration de Derek ralentit et ses mains vinrent se poser légèrement contre les cuisses de Stiles, mais il garda son visage mouillé enfoncé contre la gorge de Stiles. 

"Ça va mieux ?" Demanda finalement Stiles et il passa à nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek, grattant doucement l'arrière de son crâne.

"Ouais," soupira Derek, et même sa voix semblait humide. "Merci. J'imagine que j'avais besoin de ça."

"J’imagine que oui," acquiesça Stiles, un peu hypnotisé parce que les cheveux de Derek étaient vraiment, vraiment doux. “Tu te rends compte que j’ai beaucoup de questions. Comme quelque part dans les environs de dix millions.”

"Ouais," acquiesça à nouveau Derek. Il avait l'air morose, mais c'est aussi surtout son état d’être par défaut, donc il y avait de ça.

"Tu peux y répondre après qu’on ait dormi. Et peut-être qu’on se soit peloté. Et peut-être qu’on ait encore un peu dormi,” dit Stiles, accordant un sursis au pauvre gars. Il s’accrocha aux épaules de Derek alors qu’il se remettait debout, puis il aida Derek à se relever, le corps du loup-garou—oh Seigneur tout puissant, du  _ loup-garou _ —docile et obéissant dans ses mains.

Derek s'effondra aisément sur le lit quand Stiles le pousse dessus, et il était encore pire en tant qu'être humain qu'en tant que chien parce qu'il était encore  _ plus grand _ et qu’il était meilleur pour s'étaler, et Stiles l'aimait en quelque sorte, peut-être plus qu'un peu.

"Mon Dieu, tu n'es pas un loup-garou, tu es une putain de  _ pieuvre _ ," grommela Stiles, alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements et grimpait dans l'étroite tranche de lit qui lui avait été laissée. Derek fit juste un bruit pour montrer son accord, puis se retourna, s'accrochant comme une sangsue au corps de Stiles, collant son nez froid contre le cou de Stiles.

"Tu vas rester," murmura Derek, mi-déclaration et mi-question, sa bouche contre l'épaule de Stiles.

"Tu m'as suivi chez moi," chuchota Stiles en retour, inclinant le menton de Derek vers le haut pour qu'il puisse appuyer les mots contre sa bouche avec un baiser. "Je te garde."

* * *

Les Stilinski n'avaient pas de chien, mais il y en avait un qui se présentait parfois de toute façon. Il agissait comme s'il avait un peu honte d'être là; il se faufilait avec culpabilité, les oreilles baissées et la queue entre les jambes, comme s'il essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Mais le shérif grattait le chien derrière les oreilles en passant, et Stiles saluait le chien avec un câlin dans lequel il l'écrasait contre lui et lui ébouriffait la fourrure avec enthousiasme, et il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour des déposer des baisers bruyants contre son crâne ou lui murmurer des absurdités à l'oreille. Parfois, ils se recroquevillaient ensemble sur le canapé ou le lit de Stiles, et le chien pouvait simplement rester allongé là, ne faisant rien du tout à l'exception d'écouter le garçon raconter sa journée ou des histoires sur son entraînement d'athlétisme, ou encore simplement sa respiration lente, régulière et rassurante, inspiration et expiration. 

Cependant, le chien ne venait plus très souvent. Habituellement, c'était Derek à la place, qui aidait Stiles à faire ses devoirs et jouait à des jeux vidéo, et plus souvent qu’autrement, sortait en douce avant que le shérif ne rentre à la maison parce que le père de Stiles aimait le chien et il appréciait Derek mais de manière générale, il n'était pas vraiment féru des petits-amis plus âgés.

Mais parfois, Derek et Stiles se pelotonnaient sur le canapé ou le lit, et ils restaient simplement allongés là, et Derek parlait de sa journée ou racontait des histoires sur sa famille ou respirait simplement, lentement et régulièrement, inspirant et expirant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l’auteur:  
> AHHHHHH OMG J’AI VRAIMENT FINI.  
> Un amour éternel et de la gratitude pour abby pour m'avoir encouragé et m'avoir dit quand je faisais de la merde et d’avoir debattu avec moi quand j’avais besoin de quelqu’un avec qui debattre, à chaque fois.   
> J’ai aussi beaucoup de reconnaissance pour mon propre chien majestueux, sans qui je pense que j'aurais été incapable de capturer à quel point un chien peut être subtilement un connard :D (Je suppose que je devrais aussi le remercier de m'avoir permis parfois—mais seulement occasionnellement—de m’avoir permis d’écrire sans devenir folle. Tu es le meilleur, mon pote.)  
> Possibilité de la suivre sur tumblr, mais ne fais que des articles sur Teen Wolf mais il y a aussi des ficlets parfois.   
> Le titre vient d'ici:  
> "A boy can learn a lot from a dog: obedience, loyalty, and the importance of turning around three times before lying down." - Robert Benchley  
> "Un garçon peut apprendre beaucoup d'un chien: l'obéissance, la loyauté et l'importance de tourner trois fois sur lui-même avant de se coucher." - Robert Benchley


End file.
